I Hope She Treats You Well
by kuraragi
Summary: Umi and Kotori have been dating for about a year now. Umi is growing distant while Kotori and Honoka are getting closer together. Mixed POVs and possible OOC. Multiple ships throughout the story, and KotoUmi will be endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I had this story planned out a long time ago, but when I began writing it, it had a lot of gaps. The rest of the "planned out" stuff will take place in the next chapter or two.**

 **I will also apologize in advance if the line breaks do not show up. I am still new to uploading, so please bare with me. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

"I'm going to go home, Maki. I'll email you the lyrics when I have finished them." Umi got up, gathered her belongings and left.

They had all gotten together in the club room for a little meeting. They had finished practicing the dance moves and were chatting idly while Umi and Maki went over the lyrics and the music.

Umi seemed a bit more distant lately which affected the whole dynamic of their group. But she still went out of her way to help the others, so they were okay with it.

Kotori and Honoka were more hurt by this though, but for different reasons.

Kotori and Umi had been dating for about a year now and Umi had always opened up to the bubbly ashen-haired girl. Nowadays, she seemed to want to limit her conversations with Kotori and limit their time with one another all together.

Honoka had always loved Kotori, but after learning Umi loved her as well, she let her go and wished for their happiness. When Umi stopped talking to Kotori, the girl would talk to Honoka about it, and the latter would feel she was cheated. She let the love of her life go to someone who was slowly abandoning her.

"Why don't we all go home. It's pretty late already." Nozomi said, getting up as well.

"Ne, let's go eat ramen, Kayo-chin!" Rin grabbed Hanayo and dragged her out the door.

"A-ah...only if they have rice..." Hanayo called back, trying to stay on her feet.

"Hmph, let's go, Maki-chan." Nico began walking out.

"Why do you want to go home with me?"

"W-well...I was just suggesting it! Don't think too far into it, baka!"

"I-I wasn't! Mou!" Maki blushed as red as her hair as she willingly followed her senior. Their retorts could still be heard as they walked down the hall.

"Let's go, Elichi~"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. See you tomorrow, Kotori, Honoka." Eli waved, following the other girl.

The two remaining girls sat in the room silently. The silence overwhelmed them a bit, so Honoka decided to ask something.

"Kotori-chan...do you still like Umi-chan?" Kotori blushed deeply at that. Probably not the best question to ask out of the blue.

"W-well...I don't know. I think I still do but...I don't know if she likes me anymore." Kotori looked down at her hands.

Lately the bluenette always managed to make an excuse to not be with her. It was always going to archery club, helping at her home, or needing to train at home. It was always something, and then she would walk off without another word.

"Kotori-chan...how would you feel if I told you I loved you." Honoka asked with a straight face. She needed to know.

"I-I...I don't know." Kotori felt a finger lift her face and felt warm lips press against her's. She froze at first, but then returned it.

Separating to catch their breaths, they stared into one another's eyes. Kotori then wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck and they met in a more passionate kiss.

 _"I think...I love Honoka-chan."_

* * *

"Tadaima..." Umi had arrived home and slowly took her shoes off. She was only delaying the inevitable, but it was better than having to deal with it the moment she stepped in her house.

Her grandmother had passed away about a year ago, so that would only make things worse since she can't stop him anymore.

"Umi." the stern voice called to her. With an emotionless face, her grandfather beckoned her over. He held two bokkens in a firm grip and stared her down.

Umi dropped her book bag on the ground and approached him with a similar expression. Standing in front of him at an arms length, she felt the first sting of pain resound across her cheek...

* * *

"Good morning, Umi-chan~." Nozomi and I were making our way to the campus when we saw Umi.

"Mm...morning." she said simply. She looked to be deep in thought, but not in a good way. After spending almost a year with her, I noted that her present expression was one to be wary of. I think Nozomi knew that too.

"Are you okay, Umi-chan? You look a bit down this morning..." Nozomi's mischievous tone had disappeared and was replaced by her more motherly tone. I was right, she did notice.

"Mm, I'm okay, don't worry." Umi smiled back with a bit of hesitation. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but Umi's face looked bruised on the left side. I didn't say anything though.

We walked with Umi to her classroom, talking about small things like Umi's lyrics and our duties at the student council. We also spoke a bit about the upcoming festival that was taking place in a few months. And, it was apparently run by the Sonoda family.

Nozomi and I had then learned that Umi's family was in charge of the organization of the local festival that occurred every year. She seemed displeased to talk about it, so it was only mentioned in our scattered conversation.

"Bye, thank you for walking me." Umi said quietly before strolling into the room without another word...just like yesterday.

"Ne...did you see Umi-chan's cheek?" Nozomi inquired. We were on our way to our classroom when she asked that out of the blue.

"You noticed it was bruised?"

"Yeah..." seems my suspicions were, sadly, correct. My mind raced, thinking of the possibilities that would have gotten her that bruise, but my thoughts were stopped as we walked into our classroom.

"Elichi, we can talk about this later, okay?" she whispers over to me.

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't worry, I'm worried about her too..." the two of us sat in our seats and waited for the teacher to arrive, but even within those few minutes, I couldn't help but worry for Umi.

* * *

It was after school and I was waiting for Umi to come into the music room. She had told me that she needed a bit of help putting the words into the right rhythm of the song.

We weren't having dance practice today, so we could work without needing to stop halfway. The door then slid open and in came my blue-headed senior.

"Hello, Maki."

"Umi." I regarded her. Even though the two of us worked together all the time, we were still a bit awkward because of our personalities.

"I am surprised you did not just start playing the piano." she sat beside me on the bench as she set her notes out.

"I-I was j-just waiting for you...geez it's not like I play the piano all the time." I began twirling the end of my hair. It had become a bad habit of mine... something just about everyone I knew used against me.

"Hehe...I was not trying to insult you. I apologize if that was how it was interpreted." she chuckled softly. Even though the two of us had clashing personalities, we somehow always became our natural selves around one another.

We always talked to one another about our responsibilities and expectations from our families. We even talked about the people we liked...I mean! N-nevermind...

I also found myself smiling more and speaking more around her, and she always seemed more relaxed. I guess she was always tense since she has to deal with both Honoka and Kotori. She even played the "responsible big sister" role as she always kept us all in check.

We had been going through the lyrics and the music for a while. I would play while she and I would both sing. We would sing continuously, without stopping and when she would fix the lyrics, we would start the measure over and continue from there. It is a pretty progressive way of doing things, as we only stopped when either of us asked a question, suggested something, or someone would walk in.

We had been stuck on the same two measures for a while till the door opened, revealing Honoka and Kotori.

"Umi-chan, did you want to come to my house? Okaa-chan made a new type of manjuu!" Honoka asked excitedly. She was always so hyperactive...

"Umi you can-" I started.

"It is alright, you two can go on ahead. I am still working on the song with Maki." Umi interrupted. I knew Umi had an obsession with manjuu and enjoyed spending time with Honoka and Kotori (especially Kotori), so I wanted her to go. But then again, Umi always prioritized things.

"Okay, see you, Umi-chan!" Honoka waved, dragging Kotori with her. It sounded different somehow...their parting. Like...something was missing.

Umi gently layed herself down on the keys; she looked exhausted. Getting a good look at her, I noticed a blemish on her, normally, pale white cheek.

"Umi...?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your cheek?" having experience with wounds, it looked like she was hit with something hard.

"It is nothing..." she pushed herself up and focused on the lyrics, trying to change the subject. "Why don't we go back to-"

"Umi, I'm not stupid. It looks like somebody hit you with something." she tensed at that. "Y-you can tell me." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she instantly winced, moving away from my contact. "Umi, are you alright?" I was worried now. The bruise was enough to see something was wrong.

"Well...do not worry about it." she looked away, but I still caught her facial expression: pain; emotionally and, from what I've seen, physically.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" my voice rose a bit. I don't normally get worked up over people, but the fact that she was hurt and refused to tell me worried me a bit. "You can tell me. We talk about sensitive subjects all the time."

She looked me in the eye with an expression that made me want to hug her (not that I would ever do that!). She looked to be in a lot of pain and just in need of someone to comfort her.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Y-yeah but-"

"No buts. Please...do not tell anyone about this, Maki, especially not Kotori." she practically begged. Not being able to say anything else, I nodded slowly.

She then straightened herself and turned her back towards me. Then very slowly, she began unbuttoning her uniform.

* * *

Umi grunted as another blow went to her stomach. Holding herself with her arms the best she could, her hands were left wide open. The wood came down on her wrist, forcing her to drop her bokken out of pain.

The next was her knees as she felt them forcefully buckling underneath her. She fell to the wood floor with a thud, which then her body followed as another wave of pain surged through the left side of her back.

She had curled in on herself as blow after blow made contact with the same spot on back. The thud of the wood against her back stopped as a firm grip forced her to her feet.

She stood shakily, only to fall to the ground again as she felt another shock of pain hit her left cheek, again.

The dull sound of voices could be heard while a gentle hand rested against her shoulder. But the pain clouded her mind once again and she soon could hear nothing but the sounds of her own whimpering.

* * *

At first I was very confused as to why Umi was undressing, but as she did, I saw why. Her smooth, white complexion was stained with black and purple, especially on the upper part of her back.

They looked really recent...like, yesterday-recent. I carefully brushed my fingertips across the wound which even then, caused her to stiffen.

I moved my hand away and that was a sign for her to put her uniform back on. As she did so, I realized what was missing when Honoka and Kotori left.

* * *

"Mm..." I moaned into the warmth that was Honoka-chan's lips. I had my arms wound tightly around her neck as she pulled me closer by my waist.

Honoka-chan then followed forward, pushing me down roughly onto the bed. We separated to catch our breaths and my heart fluttered as I saw the string of saliva that still connected us.

* * *

Honoka left without that sad look she always had. She actually looked...happy that Umi couldn't go with them. Why does this give me a bad feeling?

* * *

I stared into Honoka-chan's bright, blue eyes and saw a never ending amount of love within them. They filled me with warmth that I only received from Umi-chan at the beginning of our relationship.

Umi-chan...

She and Honoka-chan were completely different. Umi-chan had sharp brown eyes that made me feel safe when she embraced me firmly. Honoka-chan had sparkling blue eyes that made my stomach churn with goodness. Her embraces were soft and allowed me to feel all the love radiating from her.

Umi-chan lost that a few months ago. Her eyes used to make me feel safe, but were now cold and distant. Her touches used to make me draw closer for more, but now made me want to scoot away. She used to embrace me against her firm frame and whisper words of love into my ears. She used to hold my hands and kiss my daringly out in a crowd, even though she was hesitant at first.

* * *

"My grandfather...does not take my relationship with Kotori kindly. My grandmother did not care. She just wanted me to be happy." Umi hesitated before she continued. "But now she is gone...and I have no one to turn to for help, or support."

Umi curled in on herself further, hugging her broken self. I had never seen her like this before, and it scared me to no end.

My strict, responsible, yet socially awkward senior...she always knew how to deal with things and never let her emotions control her actions unless they overwhelmed her.

And now, they were so overwhelming that she was trembling and holding herself to protect what hasn't already been broken.

I had a feeling that Kotori was her saving grace, but I had already promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I also still have that horrible feeling from when I saw how Honoka's face lit up when Umi said she couldn't go with them.

* * *

But now...we always had a distance between us and she refused to ever hold conversations with me. Deep down, I think I stopped loving Umi a long time ago, and only held on because of some desperate attempt to me loved.

Now, I don't need to strive for my love anymore. It was right in front of me with soft ginger hair, bright blue eyes, and warm lips.

"I love you, Honoka-chan." I pulled her down and captured her lips before anything else could be said.

I had found my true love.

* * *

She had begun to cry at this point, so I did what my mama did for me when I cried: I embraced her.

I was careful though. One, I had never comforted a person before. Two, Umi was still in physical pain, and I didn't want to harm her further.

Luckily, I caught a shade of black, and silently beckoned her over as she caught sight of us from outside the door.

"Oh my god, Umi, are you okay?" Nico-chan was always stubborn, but she also had a motherly side that came out because she cared for her siblings.

She gathered the broken girl into her own arms and held her close as Umi gripped Nico's cardigan. Nico was about to rub Umi's back when she saw the discoloration of skin.

She slowly peeled back the shirt that haven't been put on properly, and her eyes widened in both, what looked like, surprise and...anger?

"What happened." she demanded so strongly, it didn't sound like a question.

"I...I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." I was very conflicted. I wanted to tell someone else because I knew I couldn't do anything to help Umi. But she also entrusted this with me and I didn't want to go back on what I said.

Nico looked very frustrated before she took and breath and focused again on Umi.

"Can you get first aid or something? Or like, ice?" she asked me calmly. I nodded furiously and wanted to slap myself for not thinking of that sooner. I got up and ran to the infirmary, hoping the door wasn't locked.

* * *

The room was silent now as I stood and held Umi against me. I was used to crying since Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotaro always got into fights. But this was different.

This was Umi.

But then again, I always knew the girl was a like balloon, filling with more and more water until she burst, her emotions coming out in uncontrollable fragments. This was one of those times.

Everything she kept in...her own school work, being our lyricist, being the one that kept us together, being in two clubs, needing to keep Honoka in check, and having her responsibilities outside of school.

She kept in all of her pent up stress and frustration and let it out like this because she couldn't handle them.

I imagine that something happened between her and Kotori. The two seemed a bit distant lately...but then again, Umi was being distant in general. This was most likely why.

Her back was covered in bruises and what looks like healed scars. The most recent and worst was the one on the top left corner of her back.

It was a nasty shade of black and purple and looked impossibly painful. I didn't how or when she got it, but it looked painful, nontheless.

I then looked at the girl in my arms; broken and hanging on by a thread, and that thread so happened to be my ashen-haired junior.

* * *

I tried pulling the door open but it wouldn't budge. I gave up and sighed, trying to think of another place with a first aid kit of some sort.

"Maki-chan?" I turned and saw Nozomi and Eli. I guess they had finished their student council work. "What's wrong?"

"Nozomi, Eli! I need you to open the infirmary door! I need like ice or like a warm pack or something!"

Not bothering to ask me any questions, thank goodness, Eli rushed over with the keys. I ran in and found an oil. The oil was used for sore muscles and maybe they would help with Umi's bruises. It should help until we can get some ice on it our something.

"C'mon, Nico-chan and I really need your help." I silently pleaded as I ran off. I heard faint footsteps behind me so I knew Eli and Nozomi had followed.

* * *

When we came to the music room, Maki-chan had already ran in. As we looked inside, Nico-chan was standing and holding Umi-chan's head as she was crying loudly with her clothes half on-half off.

Elichi glanced at me before the two of us slowly crossed the room to them. Maki-chan was applying the ointment onto Umi-chan's back which I was confused about. But when I walked around to look behind Umi-chan, I gasped.

Her back had several healed wounds and a large bruise and several other smaller ones scattered across her skin. Elichi looked just as shocked, just that it looked like she was trying to hide it.

We stood there awkwardly for a bit and Umi-chan's sobs seemed to die down. Maki-chan was trying to carefully put Umi-chan's uniform back on without hurting her.

After a while, we all ended up sitting on the floor. Umi-chan had her head resting on Nico-chan's lap, which I don't think she minded.

"What happened...Umi?" Elichi asked out of the blue. I didn't think it was very wise to ask that suddenly, but it was out of Elichi's mouth before anyone could say anything.

She hesitated before opening her mouth, starting with something I didn't think she would begin with.

"Please...do not tell Kotori."

"What? Why?" Nico-chan still had her rough tone, but she lowered her voice a bit, trying to stay calm.

"I do not want her to think this is her fault. Or Honoka's for that matter. Please do not tell either of them."

"Why shouldn't we? They should have a right to know." Maki-chan still spoke quite bluntly, but she also tried to lower her voice. I guess her and Nico-chan understood the situation enough to not speak their minds with their usually tone.

"And why would they think it's there fault? They haven't done anything wrong...right?" Elichi muttered the last word.

Umi-chan hesitated again before she looked me straight in the eye and said something that silenced us all for different reasons.

"Kotori and Honoka are having an affair."

* * *

 **So, that's it, for now. Hope you all enjoyed it! I know there are errors in here and I will try and edit them as I read this over again. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot with lots of time skips and an angsty ending. After deciding to make it multi-chaptered, I had the thought that readers would want a happy KotoUmi ending. So please review and tell me which ending you would prefer, the angsty or happy ending. The next chapter is going to end with the original ending, and if readers want the happy ending, I will extend it.**

 **I want you all to be able to read something that you will enjoy and actually like the ending. So once again, please tell me which you prefer, and I will gladly do that.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks!**

 **PingGuo** **: Thanks, and yes, here is more!**

 **Guest** **: Thanks! Hm...you will see.**

 **ChiPee21** **: Yeah, the anger towards them two was intended. As for that, I will leave it up to the readers for the fate of the couple.**

 **Guest** **: You will see these two events occur in the upcoming chapters. And no, I will not kill Umi.**

 **MaouHands354** **: Thanks! Yeah, that was intended.**

 **Guest** **: You will see these events play out in the next few chapters. Indeed, she does!**

 **Ghost Reader** **: Thank you! Also I did mess up the flashback. I changed it to what its supposed to be (third person). The person from the flashback, you'll know soon. You'll see that if readers want the happy ending.**

 **Guest Who** **: Hm...you'll see. It'll be explained.**

 **Honoka's Parfait** **: ...?**

 **Rin576780096857490** **: Haha, the tears are not intended with my stories, but if that is they bring, then so be it! And gosh...your name XD**

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** **: Lol, the anger for the grandfather is so strong. Thanks for reading so far!**

 **If there are grammer mistakes or if you think I'm missing a line break, please tell me. I know there is bound to be like 20 mistakes when this is read. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to feel. Should I say something to break the silence? Should I feel angry? I didn't know. I just couldn't stand the constant gnawing at the back of my mind as I stared at Umi's expression. She didn't look hurt at all. She simply told us without batting an eyelash. How long have the two been doing this for? Was it recent? If so, how recent?

"How long...?" Nozomi asked. She looked shocked as well.

"I believe yesterday, or the day before. I caught them in the club room the day I left early. I forgot something and went back to get it, and I just happened to see them together." Umi said. She didn't move from her spot, nor did her voice waver as she said this.

"Should...shouldn't you be angry?!" Maki yelled all of a sudden. She never, and I mean NEVER, got worked up over things. In situations like these, I just figured she would sit there and not say anything. But then again, when I saw Maki and Umi together, they seemed to open up to one another more, so maybe these kinds of subjects are sensitive for them? None of us know what the two of them talk about when they are in the music room, but they look genuinely happy and relaxed.

"Why should I be angry?"

"Kotori is cheating on you with Honoka! You should be angry, upset, sad, or...something other than not caring!" Nico backed up Maki. I had to agree though. If I found out Nozomi was with someone else, I would want to hit somebody or just scream out all of my agony.

"Well to be fair, I did walk away from her. I distanced us and never gave a reason why. Kotori is most likely hurt by this, and Honoka would be angry. Kotori wanting to seek love and support, and Honoka just wanting to love the girl she's loved for a long time– it was just a matter of time when they would begin seeing one another."

"Tell them, Umi. If you tell them, none of this has to happen." I tried convincing her. I saw that Umi was happy with Kotori, and I didn't want to see her like this anymore. She is an independent individual, with a strong sense of justice. This wasn't like her.

"There is no point in telling them. My grandfather practically owns this area and has eyes and ears everywhere." she lifted herself from Nico's lap before continuing. "If I get affectionate with Kotori, he is bound to know. If he finds out, he'll hit me again, and Kotori will think it's all her fault if she finds out." she then looked me in the eye and concluded her thought. "But if I stay away from her, she will find happiness with someone who won't leave her in the dust like I have. Kotori and Honoka can be together, and my grandfather will stop hitting me. This makes everyone happy."

"How does this make you happy?! You are throwing away the person you love, and for what?!" Nico yelled.

"Because I don't want her getting hurt." Umi never raised her voice, but it was much more firm than before. "If I don't stay away from Kotori myself, grandfather will find a way to keep us away from one another." she looked down at her hands and sighed heavily. "There is nothing to be done about it..." I couldn't help but clench my fists and want to give her grandfather a piece of my mind.

"Umi." Nozomi said sternly. Her shocked face turned serious as she bore holes into Umi. "I'm not going to let you stay in that house. I won't leave you alone in there with him."

"I think...someone else was there though." Umi said suddenly. "At some point...I was knocked onto the ground," she said it so casually as if it were normal. "and I heard voices. Someone or...more than one person had come into the house and I think they were yelling at grandfather. Then I think someone tried to help me up...and that's all I remember."

"Where were you when you woke up?" Nozomi asked after a bit of silence.

"I woke up in my room. When I went downstairs, I didn't see my grandfather, or anyone for that matter." she said. The fact that someone went to go help her made me relax a bit, but why didn't that person like...take her in or something? They still left her there.

"I don't care, you're staying in my apartment. If you don't have clothes, you can borrow mine."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. I don't want to hear excuses. I don't want to hear that you need to go home, because you don't. I don't want to hear that you don't want me to spend extra money for you. I don't want to hear any of that." Nozomi's expression then softened. "You won't be a bother. You never are, and you never will. I just don't want to see you like this, Umi-chan."

Umi's body relaxed as Nozomi gazed tenderly at the girl. I was proud of Nozomi. Even though the offer itself was a bit forward, I guess it was necessary.

Umi and Nozomi continued talking about arrangements. Umi was still hesitant to be in Nozomi's way, of course, but it all worked out. Maki and Nico simply watched the exchange with a tenderness they always hid under their rough exteriors.

I wasn't sure whether or not the others felt this way too, but I now had conflicting feelings towards Kotori and Honoka. I mean...they should ask Umi if she's okay or something. If they really are in an affair, I wonder how long it will be till it ends. Or, what if...no. I hope that doesn't happen.

* * *

I had invited Kotori-chan over to my house for some...alone time. I really enjoy being able to love Kotori-chan like this, but I still have lingering thoughts of betraying Umi-chan. Yes, I did give Kotori-chan up so the two of them could be happy, but now, Kotori-chan isn't happy!

I wanted to be able to make Kotori-chan smile, but I knew that only Umi-chan could make Kotori-chan smile the way I want her to. So, I decided to watch her be happy from a distance. Even though I couldn't be the one that gave her that smile, I could at least watch it from beside her.

But then, Umi-chan left her. All of a sudden, Umi-chan began getting more and more distant from us, and we didn't know why. Kotori-chan would come crying to me sometimes and I hated seeing her cry. Umi-chan always said that she had to help at home and always refused to do things with Kotori-chan at school. It got to a point when Umi-chan didn't ever look at Kotori-chan, and that point, I lost it.

I had loved Kotori-chan for so long. I wanted to be the one to bring her happiness. To make her smile. To make her laugh. To make her the happiest girl in the world! But I was being selfless and giving her away. Now, the one I gave my love to just left her! I love Kotori-chan with all my heart and I would do everything for her, and give everything to her. So at this point, I threw all my caution into the wind, and reclaimed what used to be mine.

My worries of betraying Umi-chan flew out the window the moment my lips crashed onto Kotori-chan's. They were warm, and soft, and she made the cutest moans and gasps when I kissed her all over. I felt free to love her, and it was an amazing feeling.

But whenever she and I separated, all those worries came back harder and harder, and now, I could no longer get them to leave unless I had Kotori-chan right beside me. Why do I have such a bad feeling about all this? I'm just loving the girl I've always wanted to love. What's so wrong about that?

* * *

I couldn't forget what had happened. I just remember being on Honoka-chan's bed with the two of us making love like we had done it several hundred times before. Everything in between was a blur, but I guess that's what it feels like to be lost in all the passion and love.

I don't remember the last time Umi-chan and I made love. I don't even remember if we ever did. At this point, my relationship with Umi-chan was very vague and we never got very intimate. The most intimate we had ever gotten was cuddling on the bed and kissing one another till we fell asleep. Sometimes she would hug me firmly in public or give me a peck on the cheek, and even the lips when she was happy. She was also less embarrased when I held her hand and she was able to declare that she loved me even with open doors.

But one day, all of that just stopped. I remember I wanted to go shopping for some fabric because I was sewing something for home at the time. I asked her to come with me and she hesitantly refused. She kept glancing around, like she was making sure someone didn't see her. I dismissed the thought that something had happened and went along with "Umi-chan is busy right now". I was able to convince myself that for about a week or so, but then, it kept happening.

When I spoke to her, she always ended the conversation as quickly as possible. When I tried getting close to her, she made subtle movements to distance ourselves. She even lessened the amount of time we spent with one another. She had to change the songs more frequently so she and Maki-chan would go to the music room alone. She attended archery practice much more. And she practiced at home a lot more as well.

I remember she came to school with a bruise on her hand during our first year. I had asked her about it, but she said it was from a sparring accident and that she was fine. Another time, she was really sore and made the excuse that she overworked herself. I knew she was lying, but now, I guess any excuse could fool me. It's not like I care much anymore. I mean, I really love Umi-chan, but she just left. She never gave a reason, and we never officially broke up. But from the way we interact, it must seems that way.

During the remaining of our first year, the break, and the beginning of our second year, I had begun to feel an attraction towards Honoka-chan. Umi-chan and I didn't spend much time together anymore so I always hung out with Honoka-chan. I always felt this warm, bubbly feeling when Honoka-chan smiled or laughed, and I always caught myself staring at her brilliant blue eyes. I knew I had fallen in love, and I knew Honoka-chan wouldn't leave me.

But whenever I see Umi-chan at school, I get a really unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was begging me to talk to her, but I always pushed the urge aside. There was no point. She wouldn't talk back to me anyway.

No matter what I did, I could never shake off the feeling that I needed to talk to her about something. But I knew, in my heart, I am in love with Honoka-chan.

* * *

"Home, sweet home~" I entered my apartment with my shy junior behind. She muttered an 'excuse me' and entered with her head bowed slightly. Even after what she told us and what her situation is, she is still more concerned about being respectful. "You can put your things anywhere and start your homework whenever you want." I took my shoes off and walked in after slipping on slippers. I gave Umi-chan a pair and she followed suit.

She walked over and kneeled in front of my coffee table and began working. She got straight to it, so its no surprise she has such good grades. I sat myself onto the table and started my own homework. Umi-chan seemed to have either literature or history homework since she was writing so much. An essay maybe? I didn't ask. I myself was doing math and I was having trouble concentrating on the problems. Normally, they wouldn't be much of an issue, but my thoughts always wandered to Umi-chan. We does her grandfather beat her so badly? And why does she take the beating? What about her parents? I couldn't focus, and I think she noticed. She had put her pencil down and sighed, leaning against the couch.

"If you have any questions, you can ask, Nozomi." she stated simply. I was a bit surprised, but then again, this was Umi-chan.

"Okay, then...why does your grandfather hit you?" that was the most urgent thing off the top of my head.

"My grandfather greatly dislikes my relationship with Kotori. Not because she's a bad person, he just dislikes the fact she's a girl." my mind clicked and remembered that Umi-chan was from a traditional value with old ideals. I'm sure her grandfather expects an heir.

"Why do you let him hit you?" I asked cautiously. She tensed and silence filled the room. I walked over to her and sat behind her on the floor, hoping she would feel more comfortable.

"I can't do anything about it." she said simply. I was about to retort when she continued. "He spars with me. He gives me a bokken for the two of us to spar. But he is a lot more experienced than I am, so that's how I get beaten."

"Not to sound blunt but...if he were to beat you, wouldn't it just be easier to just...do it?"

"He says it's his way of being respectful when hitting me." so many emotions crashed onto me. What kind of sick man is he?! Beating her 'respectively'?! There is no respective way of beating a harmless child. I felt overwhelming anger towards him, as well as the strong urge to keep Umi-chan away from the house.

"But I don't mind...it's for the greater good."

"How is this good?!" I raised my voice accidentally. I never really do, but hearing this just made me so angry. "He's intentionally hurting you, why is that good?"

"He says he'll hurt my cousin if I don't." my racing thoughts slowed down at that. Cousin? I've never heard of Umi-chan having a cousin. "She ran away a few years back because she wanted to be able to marry the man she loved. Grandfather and grandmother are he only ones who know where she is, but grandmother passed away last year." she sniffled and I realized she was trying hard not to cry. "Grandfather threatened to hurt her if I don't take the beating."

This. Sick. Man. That was all that went through my head as Umi-chan continued to speak her knowledge. Beating one of his grandchildren, and then threatening that grandchild to hurt his other grandchild if the former does not take a beating? Disgusting.

"What about your parents?" she sniffled again.

"They left when they heard I liked a girl. I haven't seen them since I started dating Kotori." I myself wanted to cry now. Her parents abandoned her to a man that beats her, maybe daily.

"How could you live in that house for so long? Keeping sane?"

"I had grandpa with me." my eyes widened. Grandpa? Grandfather? They must be two different people! But, if her 'grandpa' lived with her, why is her 'grandfather' there? I was going to ask before she asked me something again. "Can we go to the house? I want to grab some clothes."

* * *

"Tadaima." I followed Umi-chan into her house. It was huge and looked like the traditional houses I see in magazines and tv shows. We left the apartment after an early dinner. Umi-chan suggested we leave a bit early in case we return late. She says its dangerous to walk around late at night.

"Umi, where have you-" a tall man came out. His age could be seen through his gray hair and wrinkly skin, but his body still looked strong and made him look very intimidating.

"I'm staying at my senpai's house. I'm here to grab clothes." she said in monotone. It was different from the Umi-chan I knew.

"Hey...who gave you permission for that?! I am your-" he began to yell. I was startled by the sudden loudness, but Umi-chan didn't bat an eyelash.

"You are not and you know it." his expression went from anger to disbelief. "I've seen the paper work. I'm not stupid." they stared at one another before Umi-chan turned away first. "I'm going to get clothes." she then walked deeper into the house. I followed behind her quickly, trying to escape the gaze of that man.

Umi-chan's room was quite simple. She had a desk, a dresser, a bed, and some extra things here and there. She also had a pair of shogis that most likely opened up outside. She grabbed a duffle bag from inside her closet and began packing some clothes.

"How long would you let me stay?" she asked without turning her head.

"As long as you would like." I said gently.

"Okay...how about until the festival? I can come and stay here for the weekends or something if you need your space."

"No, no, don't worry. I really don't mind you staying as long as you want. I can legally be your guardian actually." the two of us shared a laugh.

"Umi...?" I heard another voice. It was a man, but his voice was much softer. I turned and saw an older looking man in the doorway. He was hunched over and looked really weak.

"Grandpa." Umi said. She sounded pretty excited, like a little Maki-chan receiving a Christmas present. Umi got up and walked over to embrace the man. He laughed and patted her back, caressing her hair as she buried her face into his yukata.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay at the hospital."

"Hehe, I got an early leave. They said my health is slowly getting better, but I'm heading back tomorrow. I'm glad I caught you before I went back." he smiled. A certain warmth filled me when he smiled. He seemed to have a very welcoming atmosphere. He then turned to me and smiled to me just as brightly as he did to Umi-chan. "Ah, and who might you be?"

"I'm Toujou Nozomi. It's nice to meet you." I bowed my head slightly for respect. He laughed and waved off the formalness.

"Are you going to stay at Toujou-san's house for a while?"

"Hai. Maybe...until the festival takes place? I'll make sure to visit you at the hospital." Umi-chan's mood lightened significantly after her encounter with the other man. I believe that was her grandfather.

"Haha, of course. Just make sure to tell me ahead of time when you are visiting."

"Of course. Oh! I'll take you back to your room. Be right back, Nozomi." I waved her off as she helped her grandpa back to another room. I walked around the room and looked at Umi-chan's little trinkets and such.

She had numorous awards on her dresser from all sorts of things: kendo, archery, martial arts demonstrations and competitions, traditional dance, and probably more. Her bed was a simple blue-almost gray color with a pillow the same shade. There was also a blue bunny plush on the bed. I smiled to myself. I never imagined Umi-chan to be the type of person that slept with a plush.

I then walked over to her desk and saw five picture frames. One frame contained 3 pictures of her, Kotori-chan, and Honoka-chan when they entered grade school, junior high, and high school. The second one had a picture of a small version of her and two adults. The woman was a mirror image of Umi-chan, with the exception of gray eyes. The man had amber eyes like Umi-chan's, so I assumed they were her parents. The third had a picture of her with her grandpa and a woman. The fourth was a picture of her with her grandfather, a woman, and a girl with hair a shade lighter than Umi-chan's and green eyes. And the fifth was a picture of Umi-chan when she was in junior high with the girl from the last picture and a boy with black hair and brown eyes like her's. Umi-chan was also holding a bunny plush while the girl held a lion, and the boy held a dog.

* * *

I set my grandpa on the bed on his room. I was about to leave before I asked him something.

"Grandpa?" I asked while helping him lay down. He was capable of doing so himself, but I might as well help him.

"Yes?" he responded. I was reminded by how weak he was.

"You were the one who intervened when grandfather was beating me the other day, right?" I asked as I stared into his dark, mocha eyes.

"Fufufu, I don't know what you are talking about." he chuckled softly.

"Thank you, grandpa." I smiled warmly at him before I got up.

"Umi?" I turned around to see him smiling sadly towards me. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, grandpa, really." his smile brightened at my reassurance. I waved slightly before closing his bedroom door.

I walked back to the room only to see Nozomi looking at the frames on my desk.

* * *

"Like them?" I was startled when I heard her voice. I hadn't noticed that she returned.

"Y-yeah...I can only recognize a few people." I looked back at the photos.

She walked over and pointed at the second picture. "This is me a my parents before they left." She then pointed at the third. "This is grandpa and grandma...That's grandfather, grandmother, and my cousin, Yukino." she pointed to the fourth.

She then held up the last photo in her hands and sighed. "This is me, Yukino, and our friend, Satoshi. This was during one of the festivals that we ran when my parents were still around. There was a darts game and Yukino and Satoshi begged me to win the lion and the dog for them." she giggled at the memory. "In return, they played a ring toss game together and got me the bunny." it then dawned on me that that was the same plush that was on her bed.

Then another thought popped into my head. "Umi-chan...is this, the girl that ran away." she nodded slowly.

"Satoshi was from a normal family. He lived a life similar to Honoka's, except his family ran a moshi shop. Yukino fell in love with him, but grandfather wanted her to marry a man with good influences. In the end, she ran away with him." she stared at the photo for a few minutes, and I let her. It must be painful to lose a family member and friend like that. She sniffled before setting the photo down and walking back to her duffle.

"I'll be done soon. You can take a seat on the bed if you'd like." I did as she said. I sat there, eyes still wandering around the expanse of her room. She was just about done and was looking around and grabbing things like her hygeine products and phone charger. I then reached over and grabbed her bunny plush and set it atop the bag. She looked at it for a moment and then smiled fondly. She added it into the bag and zipped it up.

I offered to help her carry it, but she said it was okay. We bid goodbye to her grandpa and made our way back to the apartment. Her grandfather didn't come back out from wherever he went to, and I was glad he didn't.

Getting back to the apartment, I helped Umi-chan settle in. I gave her three of my drawers in the dresser of my bedroom. She quickly unpacked while I went to take a quick shower. She hopped in after I did and I sat on my bed messaging Elichi, Nicochi, and Maki-chan about today's events.

[Maki-chan] Umi's okay, right?

[Elichi] So, nothing bad happened?

[Me] No. She simply told me some things and we went to her house to get clothes and some other stuff.

[Nicochi] You'll be okay, right? I mean, we can always take her in for a few days.

I smiled at that. Nicochi was always so considerate, but she never showed it unless her _really_ wanted to.

[Me] Aww, that's so nice Nicochi 3

I had teased her.

[Nicochi] Ah, mou! I'm just offering to help my junior! And stop calling me that!

I giggled out loud. I could imagine the angry and embarrassed face Nicochi would have on right now.

We continued this conversation for a bit longer. They asked questions, and I answered them from the information Umi-chan told me.

[Maki-chan] Is she planning on saying anything to Kotori or Honoka?

I thought about that before answering. But no matter how much I wanted to say 'yes', I knew I couldn't.

[Me] Sadly, no. She doesn't even show any interest in speaking to them at all.

I then heard the water turn off and some rustling sounds. Seems like Umi-chan had just finished.

[Me] Umi-chan just finished showering. I'll talk to you girls more at school. Good night.

I shut my phone off and slid it under my pillow. I scooted up in my bed and acted as if I had just fixed it to get ready for us to sleep. Umi-chan walked out while drying her hair with the towel and a brush in hand. She nodded towards we while I watched her curiously. She took her uniform and set it on the dresser so its easier to see in the morning. Then she packed her homework and such and set her book bag aside. She then began brushing her hair while quickly walking back to the bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes longer till she came back out. She sat and lay down with a huff. I'm pretty sure she's tired.

"Why don't you lay on the bed properly. I might kick you off if you sleep like that." I giggled and she pouted, her cheeks already growing red. It was really fun teasing her. She rolled over and crawled to the side of the bed she would sleep on. Umi-chan turned out the lights before we settled under the blankets. She lay there silently for a bit before I asked her something.

"Umi-chan...?"

"Mm?"

"Are you...going to tell Kotori-chan or Honoka-chan about any of this? I mean, you love Kotori-chan, right? Then you should-"

"I do love her, Nozomi, but the fact is, she ran to Honoka when I distanced myself from her. If she really did love me back, she would have stayed with me or asked if something was wrong. Indeed, it is partially my fault as I pushed her away when she would approach me, but if she loved me as much as I love her, then she would have continued to push against the walls I had put up." I looked at her sympathetically.

I then thought over Umi-chan's words and translated the actions that she would take. "Umi-chan...please don't tell me-"

"I won't stop them, Nozomi." my eyes widened. _No..._ "Since Honoka has always loved Kotori, and Kotori now loves Honoka, I find no point in trying to push myself between them."

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Please, Nozomi. Don't tell either of them. I don't want them to regret loving one another or blaming themselves for all this." she looked up at me with her brown eyes and pleaded me. I couldn't just say no. Oh, I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't.

"Okay..." I muttered to her. I then asked another question. "Why doesn't your grandpa just take care of you instead of your grandfather?"

"He is too sickly so the doctors will not let me stay with him alone." that made sense, but I still couldn't get the fact that Umi-chan wouldn't tell Kotori-chan or Honoka-chan.

She simply buried her face into the pillow and muffled an 'oyasumi'.

Tomorrow...and the months to come, are going to be painful for Elichi, Nicochi, Maki-chan and I. None of us want to just sit back and watch Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan flirt with one another while Umi-chan hurts in the background.

But trust is important to Umi-chan, and I didn't want to break the trust we have by saying something that would not only be betraying Umi-chan's trust, but will possibly break Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan in the process.

* * *

Two Weeks Before the Festival

"I...have an announcement to make." Kotori said. Umi had left to her house to help prepare for the festival. Of course, Nozomi, Eli, Nico-chan and I were very worried for her, but she assured us that her grandfather wouldn't dare touch her during this time of year.

After Umi left, Kotori and Honoka had called us to gather in the clubroom because they wanted to say something. The two were sitting there nervously as the rest of sat patiently.

"What's up, Kotori-chan?" Rin asked, oblivious to the current atmosphere.

"W-well...first I just wanted to say," she steeled herself and looked back at everyone with resolve in her eyes. "I'm in love with Honoka-chan."

I froze. I shifted my eyes over to my three seniors and they looked just as surprised, except Nozomi was hiding it better. Rin and Hanayo simply looked confused.

"B-but...I thought you loved Umi-chan...?" Hanayo said. I remembered that the two of them were completely unaware of the issue with Kotori and Umi.

"I thought I did...but Umi-chan doesn't love me anymore." she said firmly. I clenched my fists under the table. _Umi does love you, she just doesn't want you getting hurt._

"Ehh? No way..." Rin said dejectedly. I guess she saw that someone was going to get hurt when this was all over.

"So...what are you going to do about it?" Eli asked. She did a good job keeping her composure, but I'm sure Nozomi and Nico-chan could tell that her voice shook.

"I...I'm going to end it with Umi-chan on the day of the festival."

And at that...my heart stopped. My head screamed to tell Kotori everything that Umi told us, but I couldn't. I would only be breaking the promise I made to Umi...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and remember, please tell me which ending you would prefer and ask me if you have any concerns or questions. I will get to them as quickly as I can. See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yay...awkward silence. Okay! Well, it seems that a lot of readers want the happy KotoUmi ending so, I will write that. Um, the material that I have for the happy ending is pretty vague, so I apologize in advance if it takes longer to update. Plus, schools a pain and always gets in the way.**

 **Also, as I have said last chapter, this chapter ends with the original ending. For those of you that wanted the angsty KotoUmi ending, here it is. So...yeah. I also want to apologize if this is a bit rushed. This was how the format was supposed to be originally (lots of time skips).**

 **If you enjoy reading this or you have questions and/or concerns, please review or pm me and I will get to them as soon as I can. Once again, hope you enjoy!**

 **NOTE: For those of you who didn't know, there is a law called Corporal Punishment (in the Home).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

The silence was breath-taking, and not in a good way. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't. I knew, that if I opened my mouth, the words would keep coming out and it'll end up doing worse than good. I could only clench my fists and sit there stiffly while staring down my juniors.

"W-why...on the day of the festival?" Hanayo asked. She looked like she was about to cry. She, like Eli, Nozomi, Maki-chan and I, didn't want someone in our group to get hurt. I felt so useless...the person that was getting hurt as well as the people hurting that person are right in front of me. Yet, I can't do anything about it!

"I...want to spend time with Honoka-chan that day. Besides, that's the only day I'll have an excuse to talk to her...otherwise, I'm sure she'd refuse to talk." it made me so mad.

"That...that's so mean, Kotori-chan!" Rin blurted all of a sudden. "I mean, Rin knows that Umi-chan works really hard for the festival. She told Rin all about it one time. And then to do something so mean to her on that day...that's not nice! And not fair either!" Rin herself was on the verge of tears at this point. I had no idea that her and Umi talked. Maybe during those private dance sessions Umi gave almost everybody.

"Well, she's mean to me too! She ignores me all the time and never talks to me..." Kotori looked genuinely hurt. Is this how she feels?

"E-even though!" Rin looked more frantic than angry. But then again, this was Rin. "I-if Rin got in a fight with Kayo-chin, Rin would want to talk to her to know what's wrong." Rin was trying hard not to cry, but it wasn't working very well.

"Are you sure you are going to do this, Kotori?" Nozomi asked. She hid her distress really well. "Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I'm sure." I wanted to say something. I needed to say something. "I'm going to break up with Umi-chan." I couldn't say anything...I grit my teeth in frustration. I wanted to tell her, but that would be losing Umi's trust, and that was one thing I didn't want to lose. Because if something like this happens again, she won't entrust me with her secrets, and she'll be suffering alone in something that may be worse than this.

* * *

After that stupid meeting ended, I briskly walked with Nozomi, Nico, and Maki to the location of the festival. Nozomi and I have been there several times because she would help a bit since she was a volunteered miko in that area.

When we walked up to the shrine, there were people all over the place setting up booths and stands and hanging decorations and such. We then caught sight of Umi as she walked around with another boy. She seemed really close to them and he was also helping. Maybe they were family friends? Possible family? Nozomi said that Umi mentioned a cousin, but that cousin was a girl. They had put some boxes away and exchanged words before they separated.

"Umi!" Nico yelled. Umi looked really surprise at our appearance. "You need to tell Kotori. You have to."

"Why?" she furrowed her eyebrows and looked genuinely confused. Why is she confused about this?

"She's going to break up with you on the day of the festival. She just told us today." Umi visibly stiffened at that, and turned away sadly.

"Heh, I figured. It was just a matter of time when she would end us all together. After all, we've practically broken up already." she said while looking down. She was obviously upset, but she made no action to do something about it.

"So...you're going to tell her, right?" Maki asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I have already told Nozomi. I will not intervene in their newfound love. If this is what she wants, I will not stop her. And I know Honoka will not leave her so she will be okay." Umi actually looked happy when she said that. What she said really brought out the explanation for what she had told me before.

* * *

"Why don't you go to Kotori? Tell her all this. You don't have to just sit back and watch them be together." Eli said to Umi. Nozomi went to help at the shrine so Umi volunteered to help her with student council work.

"There is no reason for me to do so."

"You love her. That's plenty."

"Even if I love her, I cannot show her that love. If she stays with me, she'll only be in more pain. There is no point." Umi didn't say anything else, leaving Eli confused as to why she would say this.

* * *

Umi was sad she couldn't love Kotori the way she wanted to, but she was happy that Kotori had found someone that would love her and be able to show her that love. Even though that person happened to be one of her best friends, she still let her go. Just as selfless as always...

"I really appreciate you being there for me, but there really is not point. Kotori is done with me, and there is no reason I should try and stick around." I wanted to protest, but Umi seemed pretty stubborn about that. Kotori was also really stubborn and set about breaking up with Umi. But I felt that the end result will be anything from what the two expect, especially Kotori. I may not be Nozomi, but I can easily foresee something going horribly wrong with the outcome of all this.

* * *

"What should we do, Kayo-chin?" Rin-chan asked me. After what Kotori-chan told us earlier, Rin-chan has been pretty torn with the situation. Rin-chan wanted to get Kotori-chan to talk to Umi-chan so they could work it out, but Kotori-chan continued to refuse.

Rin-chan and I were sitting in the club room, struggling on what to do. A part of me wanted to root for Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan. If they found love, then I wouldn't want to stop them. But is Kotori-chan really in love with Honoka-chan? I mean, she and Umi-chan looked really, super happy together and now, Kotori-chan all of a sudden loves someone else. I don't know much about love, but from what I've seen on tv and magazines, this doesn't sound real. But I could be wrong.

"What do you think we should do, Rin-chan?" I asked her. She seemed to be in a lot of distress. Maybe saying it out loud will make her feel better.

"Rin thinks we should get Kotori-chan to talk to Umi-chan. Rin sees that Umi-chan is really sad all the time but Rin doesn't know why. Rin also saw that Kotori-chan was really sad when Umi-chan first became distant. Rin thinks they have a misunderstanding. That's all." she seemed pretty sure at that. I had to agree though. Umi-chan and Kotori-chan had a relatively stable relationship till Umi-chan began to keep her distance from everyone. No one knew why, and at some point, Kotori-chan stopped trying to find out. Maybe if Kotori-chan and Umi-chan had a conversation with one another, they could work it out? But how do you get them together? I didn't know.

"Mou, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan said out of nowhere and collapsed on top of me.

"R-rin-chan?!" I was really surprised. Sure, she does it all the time, but it always startles me. I got over the little scare and pet her head. She may not act like it, but she really cares about muse, and she doesn't want anything to happen the group.

Rin-chan had also grown closer to Umi-chan. I remember we first met her before muse started. We came to check to see if we got into the school and, as you can see, we did. We ended up getting lost in the school when we were touring around and Rin-chan was running and tripped. She scrapped her knee and couldn't walk properly, and that was when we met Umi-chan, or Umi-senpai at the time.

* * *

"Itai, Kayo-chin!" I held my knee as Kayo-chin tried to calm me down.

"C-careful, Rin-chan...you'll hurt yourself even more!"

"Oh, are you okay?" there was another voice. It was calm and collected, as if I wasn't just loudly complaining about my knee.

I turned around and saw a girl that looked about our age. She had long, navy blue hair and bright brown eyes. She wore the Otonokizaka uniform with a blue ribbon. That meant she was a year older than us.

"Oh, you hurt your knee." she looked slightly alarmed for a moment and knelt down beside us. She seemed to examine it for a moment before having a small smile. "Here, climb on my back. I can take you to the infirmary." she stayed knelt on the ground except she had turned around.

"A-are you sure? I might be too heavy." she looked kind of thin and fragile, and her skin was really pale too. Almost like the kind of person that didn't get in the sun very often.

"Do not worry about me." she kept insisting, so I awkwardly climbed onto her back, and she lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. I grasped into her back immediately and unintentionally brushed over the muscles that flex along her back. Maybe she wasn't as weak as I thought.

She walked in some direction with me on her back, Kayo-chin following beside us. We didn't talk at all on the way there. When we entered, the nurse was absent, so she set me on one of the beds and patched up my knee. I kept telling her that it wasn't that bad, but she ignored me and cleaned and bandaged it up.

"Well, there you go." she got up looking quite proud. I smiled and thanked her happily. Seems like the people at this school are really nice.

"Umi-chan~ where did you go?" another girl came by. She also had a blue bow, meaning she was also a year older.

"A-ah...I'm sorry, Honoka. I just went to help a girl." she apologized to her friend. She the turned back and waved to us. "Hope to see you at school one day."

"Umi...senpai." I smiled to myself. Looks like I had made a friend.

* * *

"Eh~ really? That must be so cool nya!" I yelled. Umi-chan, Kayo-chin and I were walking home together after school. Kayo-chin helped me finished some classwork and we bumped into Umi-chan when we were about to leave.

"Heh, yeah." Umi-chan had just told us that her family were the ones that prepared the local festival. She said that she was going to help set up in a few months.

Umi-chan told me about all the preparations that needed to be done, as well as some of the performances she did. She said she going to do a kendo match with one her extended family members this year. She always looked exhausted and lately I noticed she wasn't all that happy. I never put much thought into it though. Umi-chan always had a lot of responsibilities outside of school.

Sometimes though, I wish she would share her problems with some of us. I know she works really hard for not only herself, but for us too. Maybe that's why she hasn't been very happy. Is she stressed about something?

* * *

Kayo-chin was absent today, so I spent most of my day with Umi-chan. Maki-chan was with the third years somewhere and Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan were off somewhere as well. I had been wondering lately why Kotori-chan and Umi-chan didn't talk a lot to each other, but I just thought Umi-chan wanted some alone time. But out of curiosity, I asked her.

"Ne, Umi-chan?" we were eating in the school's dojo. No one else was there but I figured Umi-chan had access here since she was the captain of the team.

"Yes?" she swallowed her bit of food and covered her mouth before responding. I giggled in my head. She was always so proper and kind.

"Are you and Kotori-chan okay?" I asked quite bluntly. Umi-chan stiffened a little bit and she looked down onto the floor. She then continued eating her food slowly. I figured she'd tell me later, so I simply waited while eating my own lunch.

When she finished, she continued to stare at the floor for a bit before she began talking.

"Kotori and I...aren't on the best of terms right now." I stared confusingly at her. She seemed to understand as she talked more. "I...began to ignore her, and she is doing something behind my back." she then looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't see Umi-chan in those eyes. "It's my fault that we are like this...but it's also partly her fault." she then pat and ruffled my hair a bit before giving me a faint smile. "Talk to each other, and never give up. Make sure you have that with Hanayo." I blushed slightly at that. She giggled softly. It was a foreign sound to me, and it made me happy that she would share something like this with someone else for once.

I didn't know how bad her current relationship with Kotori-chan was, but I'm sure they would be fine.

* * *

I lay there on Kayo-chin's lap, thinking about what Umi-chan told me before. She told me that her and Kotori-chan didn't talk to one another. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding! Yes! If I could get them to talk, they'll patch everything up!

I could only hope I was right.

* * *

I groaned into my pillow as soon as I came home. Walking through the door, I lumbered over to my room and plopped down onto my bed.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Arisa had peeked her head into my room as she saw me come home.

"Yeah, just tired." I smiled at her. She seemed to believe me as she smiled back and ran off somewhere. The frown that had habited my face for these two weeks returned when she disappeared.

We had two weeks. Two weeks before the festival, to get Kotori and Umi together. And now, the festival was tomorrow. Umi kept telling us to forget about tomorrow's events and simply enjoy ourselves. She even offered to lend us kimonos that belonged to the women in her family.

We tried to get Kotori to talk to Umi. Fail. We tried to get Umi to explain things to Kotori. Fail. It was no use. My throat was itching with the words that would get them to confront one another, but they wouldn't come out. No matter how much my heart wanted to tell them, my brain always kept them in.

Saying something would lose Umi's trust. Saying something would break Kotori and Honoka. I didn't even know if saying something would fix all this. Of course, there was always a chance, but I didn't want to even think about what would happen if saying something only made everything worse.

* * *

It was the day of the festival. I should be really happy. After all, we all worked so hard setting it up. We did every year. But this time was different. I was going to completely lose the person I love the most. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. A knock sounded on my door and I called to let the visitor in.

"Aha! Umi-nee!" a boy walked over. I smiled gently to lift him into my sore and pained embrace. He wrapped his tiny arms around me and began tugging on my hair.

"How have you been, Umi?" a woman walked in. She was part of my extended family. One of my aunts, if I remembered correctly, that was very close with my mother. People like her, I never remembered our relations, and since my mother wasn't around anymore, I assumed I was my mother's replacement, in her eyes.

"Quite alright. How about yourself?" she began to talk about things I never asked her about. They were always like this. They would tell me all the gossip that was floating around in the branch and main houses, entrusting me with secrets my grandfather would beat me for knowing.

"Oh, did you hear? Yukino-san and her husband are returning this year." that caught my attention. The boy in my arms continued to pull at my tresses, but I could care less.

"W-when?"

"I heard she's coming later tonight, but I didn't hear why. That's so weird, huh? After all these years she's coming back all of a sudden. With her husband! Ugh, that little piece of filth." the woman began to rant about how 'disgusting' Satoshi was. It made me mad, but I couldn't get my mind to think of anything other than, 'Why is Yukino coming back?'

* * *

Its been an hour or so since we've been at the festival. We've all caught up with one another already, except Umi-chan. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan and Maki-chan didn't talk very much, while Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan looked really sad. Honoka-chan and I didn't understand, but we didn't ask. They didn't seem to reject the fact that I was breaking up with Umi-chan, so I wasn't sure why they were all upset.

Then I saw her. In the distance, and through the crowd. She wore a dark blue kimono with gold, red, and green designs on it. They twisted and turned into intricate flowers and swirls, creating an all but flawless piece of cloth.

She had half her hair up in a bun while she let the rest of it cascade down her back. Her hair blended nicely with the fabric, though it was a shade darker. She stood beside a woman and held the hand of an infant boy.

She was still as beautiful as ever. Her pale skin against the dark frame of her hair, bringing out her rosy cheeks and red lips. And especially her brown eyes and shown amber from the light of the lanterns.

And by some mysterious force, she turned around and found me amidst the people. My breath hitched and she stared at me for some time, before exchanging words with the woman and walking towards me in leveled strides.

* * *

I continued to listen to the woman speak of things that did not concern me. Her son continued to drag me around and ask for things. He wasn't annoying; quite adorable actually, but his mother was a pain.

Something then just told me to turn around. It was like a figurative tug that taunted my mind with the presence behind me. I turned my head to look, and my eyes were drawn to that presence in an instant.

She stood among the crowd of people, surrounded by unknown faces and objects. But I could see her face from a mile away.

Kotori stood there is a light green kimono with dark green, yellow, and white colors painted against the former. They imprinted images of birds and flowers that simply complimented everything about her.

Her hair was styled in its normal fashion as the ashen color framed her blemish-less skin and bright amber eyes. Her happiness shown off those eyes, until they met mine. They darkened slightly, obviously in no joy of seeing me. But who could blame her. I caused her all this pain.

I gave the woman back her son and simply walked towards the inevitable. The outcome of this night always played in my head, my mind always messing with me as it gave me dreams— dreams that this nightmare would never occur.

But here it was. Right before me in the form of an alluring girl.

* * *

"Hi, Umi-chan." I said awkwardly when she was within ear shot.

"Hello, Kotori." she said to me. "Girls." she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to the others.

"Umi-chan." I said abruptly. She looked at me curiously. My stomach began to fill with butterflies. "I...need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere else?"

She looked at me for a bit, but then smiled gently and gestured us over in another direction. I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw a tinge of sadness in Umi-chan's clear, brown orbs.

The other girls stood a ways away. They could see us, but could not hear our conversation.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Umi-chan asked. I realized I hadn't said much at all to her.

"W-well, you see..." I started. Why was this so hard to say? "I...I think we should break up." I said quickly. I then looked to the ground, almost in shock of my own words. But why?

My stomach was filled to the brim with figurative butterflies, making me uncomfortable with it. My heart began to beat painfully in my chest as my hands shook slightly. Why?

It was getting hard to breathe. The air I took in all of a sudden felt thick and humid. My throat felt strangely dry as I swallowed. Why?

I felt a calloused palm press itself against the side of my cheek ever so softly. That palm then pulled my face up, and a pair of warm lips pressed against mine for a mere second before they pulled away.

My body instinctively leaned towards that instant shot of warmth, before I stopped myself. Why do I feel inclined to cling to her?

I timidly looked up to the eyes I had fallen in love with, and my heart felt as if strings were pulling against it when I stared into her pained expression.

"I hope she treats you well..." and that was the last I heard from that warmth. The hand dragged away from my cheek and I immediately began to miss it.

My heart hurt. My soul felt empty. The warmth I thought I had with Honoka-chan was no longer there. All I felt now was the lingering touch of the warmth that was no longer within my reach.

* * *

 **So, I think I'm going to only respond to the reviews with questions and concerns. I really appreciate them all, but there are just so many. Not that it's a bad thing, I really like it and it shows me that you enjoy reading this. So thank you!**

 **Also, I had a reviewer that requested I make this UmiMaki, and another reviewer that requested HonoKoto. For the sake of what I had planned for this story, I will not do that and it'll stay KotoUmi. But, I can attempt to write UmiMaki and HonoKoto stories separate of this one. I don't know when they'll be written, but I can try. Also, no matter how much I like both ships, I have very little experience with them, so...yeah.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this! As I have said before, I apologize if the updates come slower. All of this was already planned so I got it done quickly. The rest is slowly piecing itself together in my head, so it will take longer for me to write. Thanks for reading, see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Hope She Treats You Well Ch.4

 **Hello everyone! So, I was going to update** ** _A House is Not a Home_** **, but after popular demand (not), I decided to update this first.**

 **I was wondering whether you all wanted long skips or short time skips for the rest of the story. Longer time skips will kind of get to the point faster and will result in a shorter story. Shorter time skips will have fillers and such and will result in a longer story. Which do you all prefer?**

 **Once again, sorry about how long this took me. Life gets in the way like...all the time. Also, I think this chapter is shorter than the previous ones and may have grammar and spelling mistakes, so I apologize for that as well.**

 **Hope this will be more successful than last chapter! If you have concerns or questions, review or pm me and I will get to them as soon as possible.**

 ** _Einter_** ** _: Yes, I will be continuing this story since readers wanted a happy ending._**

 ** _Guest Who_** ** _: Yes, I will be connecting both endings. Basically the ending of chapter 3 was angsty but not the end of the story itself._**

 ** _chi2lyn_** ** _: I have already decided to make a separate UmiMaki story. So bare with me please :D_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

I watched Umi-chan's hair sway back and forth as she walked further and further away from me. I couldn't help but want to run over, stretch my hand out, and stop her. My head played scenarios where I would stop her, plead for her forgiveness, and all this pain would disappear. But my body wouldn't dare move from its spot.

Why does it hurt so much?

I faintly heard Honoka-chan's voice from beside me. She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. Was I supposed to feel warmth when she smiled? If I did, where was it?

* * *

Umi-chan stretched her hand out to lift Kotori-chan's face, and lightly kissed her. My fisted unconsciously clenched at the sight. How dare she kiss, or even touch, Kotori-chan after everything she put her through?!

Umi-chan whispered something after they separated and Kotori-chan's eyes widened a little bit. What had she said? Umi-chan then slowly pulled back and began to walk away.

Now my heart is what clenched. If I was not mistaken, Kotori-chan seemed to lean towards Umi-chan's touch before she caught herself and stopped. I hurriedly went up to her to get her attention.

"Kotori-chan..." I called her a few times and she seemed kind of out of it. I called her again and she slowly looked at me with a sad expression. But I didn't say anything about it.

"C'mon Kotori-chan. Why don't we check out the festival." I said softly. I guess losing Umi-chan this way hurt her more than what we expected. She nodded hesitantly and I intertwined our fingers before walking off with her. I could feel the piercing gazes of a few individuals, but I made no move to divert my attention towards them.

After all, I was with Kotori-chan, and that was all that mattered...

* * *

I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away. If grandfather saw, he would demand an explanation, and I would never tell him of Kotori, lest he bring misery to her as well.

I walked around the festival, giving polite waves and smiles to those I recognized, or those who recognized me. Many were adults with young children. Most likely friends of my parents or people from the branch families.

I then stopped in front of a certain booth. It caught more of my attention than anything else as it looked strikingly the same as it had looked all those years back.

It happened to be the dart booth that I played at as a child. It was the place I got Yukino and Satoshi their stuffed toys. I smiled at the memories. I was certainly surprised that the man was still running this and that we could get him to come all these years. But this was the year I could enjoy it. News of Yukino and Satoshi returning spread like wildfire and grandfather did not want me around.

I figured I should enjoy myself. Sure, something bad had happened, but I saw had it coming, so there is no point in sulking any longer. Besides, Kotori is happy now. If she is happy, I am happy.

"Excuse me, Hakasa-san." I called to him as he was organizing the toys.

"Aha! Umi, it's great to see you again!" he walked over and pat my back energetically. He was a kind man and I believe he has two children as well. Younger than 10, if I remember correctly.

"Did you bring a friend, or are you on your own today?" he asked, slightly sympathetic. Hakasa-san was the first person I told my sufferings to. He understood he could not do anything to the Sonoda family, but he insisted I go to his home if need be.

"I am on my own today." I smiled and nodded my head slightly in response to his question.

"I see." his smile brightened again. "Well, then, why don't we see if you've lost your touch?" he laughed again boisterously. I chuckled a bit as well. He always knew how to brighten the mood. He handed me three darts and stepped to the side lest I hit him.

I took the first one and aimed carefully. No longer than three seconds, I released the dart and it popped a light green balloon. He nodded in approval and simply waited for me to pop the next two. They were pink and a dark blue.

Light green, Kotori. Dark blue, me. Pink, our love, which is now, no longer there, just like that balloon. The balloons were showing my previous love life to the world publically, yet in secrecy. I frowned slightly, but Hakasa-san brought the smile back.

"Which one would you like?" he smiled and waved his hand towards the stuffed toys. I could not think of which one before I heard crying in the background. I turned to see what was going on, and saw a woman and her child at a food stand.

"Please...spare me some. I-I haven't eaten in days. Neither has my child." the woman continued to plead as the child beside her cried even louder. The man kept shaking his head and trying to get her to walk away. I couldn't stand it, so I walked over.

"Excuse me...is there a problem?" the woman gasped almost immediately after hearing my voice. I couldn't blame her though.

"Y-yeah...this woman doesn't have money and wants food." he gestured almost disgustingly towards them. I hid my glare and simply flashed a smile.

"Alright." I then squatted down next to the girl. "Which one would you like?" I could sense the woman boring holes into my back. Once again, I couldn't blame her.

The girl slowly pointed at a daifuku and then looked at me again with her tear-stricken face. I gently dabbed her face with the end of my kimono. It didn't work well, so I settled with using my thumb. My calloused thumb rubbing against smooth skin reminded me all too well of what used to be mine.

"I'd like to have one of everything you have, and three daifuku, please. Oh, and please make sure they are all packaged and bagged, _properly_." I emphasized it to make sure the man didn't just take the food and toss it in a bag.

"Here." he handed me three plastic bags with a frown, one of which contained the daifukus.

"Thank you. How much would that be?" he gave me a price and I gave him the money almost immediately. I then gestured the woman and her child to move back to the other side where Hakasa-san was.

"Haha, you sure showed him with what you bought." he laughed and spoke when I was within hearing distance.

"Hehe, indeed." he brought over a small table to the side and I put everything atop it. From my peripheral view, I could see the woman eyeing my with a confused expression. I took a daifuku and handed it to the girl on a napkin.

"Here." I smiled softly. She took the small dessert and began to munch happily. "You can have whatever you want as well. These are all for you." I told the woman.

"For...for me? For us?" she looked to be on the verge of tears again.

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to eat all of this." she bowed many times over and began to eat some takoyaki.

I began to converse with Hakasa-san again, but I made sure to keep an eye on them. Especially the girl who had a smile on her face and no tears.

"A-ano..." the woman said slowly. I turned to give her my full attention. "Why did you help me?"

"How could I not? A woman and her child needed food and were refused. Of course I had to help." I said softly.

"B-but, you're-"

"I know. I know who I am. But just because I am a Sonoda does not mean I cannot converse with those of 'lower status'." I mocked that phrase. I hated it when people would look at me as if I were a God, or as if I would beat them if they spoke to me.

The Sonoda family, under my grandfather, was notorious for taxing the poor. That may as well be the reason this woman and her daughter were walking around with no food or home.

"Th-thank you..." she hesitated again. "How much do I owe you? I can try and get it back to you as soon as I can."

"You do not owe me anything. Consider it a gift. Tonight is for celebration. Nothing more." I thought back on my words and wished I could say the same for me.

I then grabbed my wallet, took my student ID out and handed it to her, wallet and all.

"Wh-what..."

"I am a Sonoda. I can always get more." she took it gratefully and bowed some more. I then looked to her child and saw her gaze pointed towards the stuffed toys.

"Did you want one?" I asked softly, squatting beside her. She looked towards her mother before nodding quickly. I lifted her up and she pointed at the elephant. Hakasa-san then turned to us and took the elephant for the girl. She grasped it in her tiny arms and smiled to me. It was precious– her smile. I could only smile back.

"I..." the woman started. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"Show her the good in living." I said simply. The woman gave me a small smile as well, and continued to speak her thanks.

After much more conversation that night, I walked alone again. I had been strolling for a while when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"That was awfully nice of you, Sonoda-san." I turned to see the familiar face. I blinked in confusion, wondering why she spoke to me.

"Kira-san?"

* * *

I sat down on a bench with Eli, Nozomi, and Nico-chan. Rin and Hanayo ran off somewhere because they wanted some air. We all had our eyes drilled to the ground with none of us saying a word.

I felt an overwhelming sadness cover me as I thought about what had just happened. Even though Umi is probably in more pain than I am, I still couldn't help but feel pained, angry, and somewhat upset.

Umi and I often talked to one another of things we normally wouldn't tell others. She would tell me about how much she loved Kotori, and I would tell her how much I loved my crush. She would also try and encourage me to confess my feelings to her.

These topics normally brought us to stuttering messes, but with one another, it felt just like any regular conversation. Of course, there was the occasional blush every now and then, but that was normal for people like us.

Umi is probably the only person I would entrust my secrets to. After everything we've talked about; after everything we've shared with one another; after everything she's shared with me, and vice versa...I feel like her and I have a bond that I don't have with any other muse member, and that made me feel comforted to have someone I could depend on and pour my worries into.

"So..." Nico-chan started. I turned my head to face her, showing her that I was listening. "What happens next?" she asked nervously. I knew why. Nico-chan had strived to become an idol, and joined muse just for that reason. But now, this happens. This predicament has opened a divide between the three people that created muse. This issue in general has the ability to tear us apart, and no one wanted that.

"We wait." Nozomi responded. "We wait for what the next day will bring. That's all we can do." I was at a loss of words. Nozomi didn't know what to do. Nozomi. I understand that like us, she's only human, but she was the wise one of us all. She could solve everything...up until now.

"I'm worried, girls." Eli said. "I'm worried what will become of us. We've all worked so hard to get this far, only to begin cracking when this happens." she looked pained. But I guess we all did.

A part of me hoped that Umi's relationship with Kotori and Honoka would mend, but another part of me just wanted to push the latters away. They didn't ask her what was wrong. They didn't acknowledge her pain. And that made me mad.

Thinking about it further, and thinking of what they did to Umi, my hopes of our group getting back to normal, almost dwindled to none...

* * *

I was looking around, trying to find something to do, when I saw a familiar shade of blue.

Sonoda-san.

I looked over to see her conversing with the man at a food stand. She then made actions to comfort what looked like a little girl and got back up and said something to the man. Minutes later, Sonoda-san held three bags and beckoned the woman and her child to another booth. The man there and Sonoda-san seemed quite familiar with one another.

Not knowing what else to do, I stood to watch them. Within 20 minutes, Sonoda-san and the woman conversed, and in between there was a lot of bowing, as well as exchanges between the two. Then, Sonoda-san lifted the girl up to get a stuffed animal. It was the cutest thing. I smiled to myself at the sight before my phone rang. I looked to the caller and saw it was my mom. I picked up just to see what was up.

Turns out she just wanted to know where I was, but the call took a bit since it's pretty loud out here. I turned back and saw that Sonoda-san was gone. Sighing, I began walking around again.

I then caught sight of Kousaka-san and Minami-san. At first, I figured they were here since Sonoda-san's family ran the festival. But what surprised me were that their fingers were intertwined and Kousaka-san playfully pressed herself against Minami-san and kissed Minami-san quite a few times.

I knew that Kousaka-san, Minami-san, and Sonoda-san were childhood friends, and the formers were quite affectionate, but this was to another level. I thought Sonoda-san and Minami-san were the ones dating...

Not wanting to get between them, I continued walking feeling a bit awkward just watching them show affection to one another. After a few minutes of simply watching families enjoy themselves, I saw the back of Sonoda-san. I walked faster to catch up to her and spoke.

"That was awfully nice of you, Sonoda-san." I said cheekily. She turned around and looked at me with surprise.

"Kira-san?" she looked pretty surprised. I guess she didn't think I would speak to her, nor did she think she would see me here.

"I did not think I would see your here." Bingo. Her expression softened slightly when she got over the fact I was standing in front of her.

"Well, this is a public festival. I don't see why I wouldn't come." I teased a bit. She chuckled lightly. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I would think you were Yuki-san and Toudou-san." my smile faltered, and I think she noticed. Her expression softened even more and gave me a sad smile. She then offered her hand to me silently. I looked at it for a bit before taking the offer.

She grasped my hand and tugged me away through the crowd. I didn't know why she was taking me somewhere. I didn't even know where this 'somewhere' was. But I didn't stop her. I simply followed, and relished in the feeling of the warmth of another person.

* * *

After a few minutes, we had made it to a clearing. No was anywhere in sight, and all I could see was a single bench, and a small lake. It astonished me that there was a lake back here. Wherever 'here' was.

Sonoda-san continued to drag me over to the bench and gestured that I sit next to her. There was a comforting silence that enveloped us, and it was only enhanced by the shimmering waters that reflected the moon. There was a slight breeze that moved through the surrounding brush, filling the air with the rustling of leaves and the faint sounds of laughter.

"What is bothering you, Kira-san?" Sonoda-san broke the tranquility with a voice equally calm. She continued to gaze thoughtfully at the lake before us, her lips covered with the smallest smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. That was all I had to say since people never-

"Please do not lie to me." my eyes widened and I snapped towards her. Her expression had not changed whatsoever.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I tried to laugh it off. No one cared. No one noticed. Not even she did...

"Please do not lie to me." now she had turned to me and had a sad expression again. But why?

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." I turned away, trying to will the tears in my eyes to disappear.

Sonoda-san then did something unexpected and pulled me towards her in a warm embrace. My face was half buried in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"When I look at you..." she started. She then released a deep sigh and rested her head against mine. "I feel like I am looking in the mirror." my eyes widened when she said that.

Wait. Did that mean when I saw Kousaka-san and Minami-san together before...

"You and I...I am sure...we are two girls that had just had their hearts broken by our special someone's." the tears in my eyes threatened to fall as she said this. She understood me. She knows how I feel. I'm not alone in this.

I brought my hands up to wipe my eyes before she hugged me tighter.

"Just let it out, Kira-san. It is okay to cry if you want to. I will not leave." at that, my dam had broken and I was a sobbing mess against her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her back and gripped her shoulders tightly. She caressed my back in a soothing rhythm that did not deter no matter how loud my sobs got.

I calmed slightly, and was now left with the residuals of me crying. I had stopped sobbing, but my body still twitched every now and then when I took in shaky breaths. My hands still gripped her kimono, which would probably have wrinkles in them when this was all over.

Even after I had stopped crying, her hand continued to rub my back in an endless motion. I had calmed significantly and was now able to take her in.

Her long, dark hair was soft as they covered my hands against her back. Her body was warm and solid against my own as I shifted closer to her. I now had my head dug into her chest, feeling the soothing thumps of her heartbeat. I inhaled her sweet smell that had the aroma of green tea.

I relished in her warmth— the warmth of another being, but not only the physical warmth that engulfed my body, but the warmth that filled my heart when she embraced me like this.

Being in her embrace, it felt so right. Her arms securely wrapped around me as I was pressed against her firm chest, her fragrant surrounding me. I wanted to feel this way all the time. Safe, protected...and loved.

* * *

 **Tsubasa-chan is here! Sorry if the two are quite OOC. I don't know about Tsubasa, but Umi (I think) was super OOC.**

 **Next chapter, I'll most likely introduce Yukino and Satoshi. If not, then next chapter will be from muse's POVs.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this (even just a little bit) more than last chapter.**

 **Uh...request if you want a certain aspect in the story and I can try and put it in. Although, this will stay and KotoUmi story.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you all again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

I Hope She Treats You Well Ch.5

 **Hello again, I'm back! Ugh, school has been a pain lately. Why do teachers give out so many projects this late in the year? I don't get it.**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter for you lovely readers. I feel like this was rushed...especially towards the middle. I don't know, but I will make sure to fix that next chapter with more dialogue and character development (which will hopefully make you all happy for once).**

 **Hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you have a question/concern, or if you simply liked reading this. Constructive criticism and catching my (frequent) grammar mistakes are also welcome. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

"Ne, Sonoda-san..." she said all of a sudden. She had cried for about 10 minutes as I simply held her. I wasn't sure why I did so. I just had the urge to hold her and comfort her, just like I would do for the muse members.

"Yes?" I loosened my hold on her, allowing her to move away slightly. A breeze swept between us, erasing the previous warmth. I internally frowned, but made sure not to show it.

"Why are you doing this?" that frown drifted away and I smiled softly. I didn't know why. I'm in a state of suffering, yet I smile. Maybe it was a sympathetic smile. I would never know.

"Well...Kotori broke up with me for Honoka." I muttered quietly. Her eyes widened with her voice hitching, almost as if she had heard something she wasn't supposed to.

"A-aren't you sad? Or upset?"

"Of course I am, but I had known she was going to break up with me in advance. At the time, it hurt, of course, but it was not a surprise." I said in a quiet voice. Her expression gave me the interpretation that she was contemplating something.

"For me..." she said after a moment of silence. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her hands. "Anju-chan broke up with me because she said she loved Erena-chan..."

I smiled sympathetically (this time, I knew) and put her in another embrace. She didn't cry this time. She simply buried herself closer and gripped my kimono. I didn't mind though. She went through, relatively, the same thing I did. So of course, I knew it was painful.

"Will you do anything about it?" she asked, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

"No...if they love one another, I will not interfere. And yourself?" she shifted slightly, turning to face me. "Will you do anything about it?"

"No. Anju-chan said that she has had feelings for Erena-chan for a while. She just didn't know how to tell me without me getting hurt."

"Hehe, life is not all that generous."

"Hehe, never is..." we stayed there for a while, just holding onto one another. It was a strange feeling. Normally I would have become a blushing mess in this situation, but I felt relaxed. It was a new sensation, and I, myself, quite enjoy it.

After a few exchanging conversations, I got her phone number and was forced into going out with her next weekend. Not that I hated the idea. I was also forced to call her 'Tsubasa'. I call her 'Tsubasa-san', and she seems to have settled with it for now.

I was walking alone once again. She said she had to go home since her mother had wanted her. The festival was just as cheerful-looking as it was an hour ago. I was watching a few children play a beanbag tossing game from afar, when I was suddenly lifted into the air.

"A-ah! Hey! P-put me down!" I tried to look behind me to see who it was. I was panicking wildly till I heard the voice.

"Haha! You're always fun to mess with, Umi." I stopped and was able to get a good look at the figure. Dark hair, brown eyes, and the playful smirk I could recognize from miles away.

"Satoshi!" he had put me down and wrapped me in a bear hug. He had grown so much taller and was more built than before. He still had a warm scent around him, filling with a feeling I faintly recognized— safety.

"Hehe, how have you been?" his, now, deep voice rumbled in his chest.

"I have been quite alright." I smiled the brightest that night, but none could match the next instance.

"Only alright?" I turned with shock visible on my face. She looked the same. Same light blue hair and brilliant green eyes. Albeit, they were more teal now, I could still recognize her anywhere.

"Yukino!" I ran to embrace her, taking in her scent. She smelled of warm cinnamon, warm like Satoshi, but with a different meaning— love.

"Umi-chan..." she gripped my back tightly. We haven't seen one another in so long, and even if they don't stay, I'm happy to at least have seen them again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rushing into a conversation with her.

"Well-"

"That is what I would like to know." we all turned and were met with that stern man.

"Grandfather..." I muttered. My expression fell and I clenched my fists unconsciously as I furrowed my brows. What would he do to them?

Satoshi stepped closer to us, a foot in front of us. He stood there protectively, in case grandfather did something to hurt Yukino or I. It gave me a sense of reassurance.

"Answer my question." he commanded. The visitors around seemed to have stopped to watch. "Why are you here?" he demanded more than asked.

"I am here to adopt Umi-chan." my eyes widened in shock with what she said. Satoshi looked unfazed, so it seems they planned it.

"What?" grandfather was visibly filled with disbelief and anger. "I have rightful ownership of that girl. You cannot adopt her without my consent."

"I have received the contract from oba-san and oji-san." my heart thumped at the mention of my parents. "The contract specifically states that you are the legal guardian when grandpa is at the hospital, or if they are not present in Tokyo."

"Your grandpa is at the hospital, and I don't see Hiroshi or Mayumi anywhere."

"Otou-san..." he turned swiftly to see the two people that gave birth to me. My mother had a solemn expression, but so did my father.

"And why are you here?" his voice rose now. This has become a complicated family reunion, and I was having conflicted feelings.

I was so happy when I saw Yukino and Satoshi, but now mother and father were here. I didn't know what to think. They raised me until I was 9, and then they left because of my sexual preference.

"I have come to collect my daughter and pass her to my niece." my mother said. No emotion betrayed her face or her voice.

"Tch...you gave her to me because you didn't want a tainted child. Now you take her back? Why is that?" even after all this time, those words still hurt.

"Some things...are more important than what she is. Or who she likes, for that matter." she gave me a sideways glance. Her eyes flashed with something I was unfamiliar with. Guilt? Fear? Sadness? I didn't know.

"Tch...take the child. She was a burden anyway." he briskly walked away, sending me a glare. It all ended abruptly. What had just happened? I was so confused with these results...

My grandfather never liked my mother. He didn't like the fact that my father was marrying her, but he agreed to their marriage since my mother was also from an influential family.

From my peripheral view, I saw my father approach me. He stood over me with a similar build to my grandfather. Knowing this, my body stiffened unconsciously. His hand reached forward towards me and I flinched out of habit.

He moved back, most likely startled that I was afraid of him. He looked just like grandfather. Same build, same face, everything. Like father like son, I was afraid that my father would hit me.

I looked up, his expression was of shock, and then understanding. I guess he comprehended what had been happening these years they were absent.

My mother then walked over to me with a worried and sad face. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to ridicule me or something. But she did something I hadn't expected.

She embraced me.

It surprised me and I jumped a bit, but relaxed seconds after. It filled me with warmth, a warmth I've never felt before. No...I just haven't felt it for a long time. Tears pricked my eyes, but I pushed them back and refused to let them fall, until she began crying too.

I succumbed to my overwhelming feelings, and cried into my mother's shoulder for the first time in who knows how long. I gripped onto her shirt and twisted my fingers in the ends of her hair.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she continued to say against my head. I then felt a solid figure press against us and bring us closer to it. Catching dark hair and eyes, I knew it was my father.

My instincts told me to tighten up, awaiting the strike, but all I felt was his tight embrace. I was filled with a warmth that radiated from my parents— a feeling my body was unfamiliar with, yet my heart recognized so well.

* * *

"Ne, Kayo-chin..."

"What's wrong?" Rin-chan and I had separated from the others since she didn't want to get caught up in the drama.

"What do you think will happen to everyone?" I didn't know how to answer. I was still so confused about everything. "Rin doesn't want anything to happen to everyone. Everyone is supposed to be friends and now they aren't. Rin doesn't know what to do."

I brought her into a timid embrace and she snuggled into my shoulder, holding onto my kimono. All I could do was wait for something to happen. I just hope that something didn't hurt us further.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay over for so long, Nozomi." she thanked me, grabbing her last few belongings.

"Where will you be staying now?" I asked. I was worried she would go back to her grandfather's.

Umi-chan came back late from the festival last night. Not sure what happened, but she looked exhausted. She was then packing her things when I had woken up. She had a smile on her face, so I wasn't worried. Or at least, I thought I wasn't.

"My cousin and her fiancé came back so I'm staying at their house. Apparently he has so much money from his business, they bought a house in Tokyo." she laughed a bit.

"The one's in the picture?"

"Yeah, Yukino and Satoshi." she smiled as she spoke. I was happy that she was happy, but I couldn't help but think that she was still sad on the inside from what happened between her and Kotori-chan.

"Umi-chan..."

"Yeah?" she answered without looking up.

"Are you...really okay?" I tried to make the question not sound too blunt, but it still came out pretty straight forward.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" she looked up this time. At a glance, she really did look fine, but I've known Umi-chan for a while now, and she, like Elichi, likes to hide her pain. She looked up at me to prove to me that she was okay. I knew better than to assume that, but I let it slide. She obviously wasn't going to tell me.

She briefly told me about her reuniting with her cousin and friend, as well as the appearance of her parents. I figured it was a sensitive subject, so I was happy just having her tell me about it. It made me happy to know that she depended on me somewhat.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay over for so long, Nozomi." she smiled at me with her duffel bag. I knew it was fake, but I couldn't help but make myself think it was real.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, Umi-chan." I smiled back. It helped reassure me that everything would be alright.

But when she left, I had an itchy feeling that something was going to break us apart.

* * *

School had started again, and talk about the festival flooded amongst the students. That was all I heard, coming in early for the student council. There was quite a bit of paperwork to fill out today. Nozomi said that she was going to help at the shrine afterschool, so I dreaded when school would end.

Classes didn't go by as fast as they normally did. My classes were all relatively easy, even if I didn't pay

attention. With the occasional points that the teacher would call me up on the board, or if we were to work in partners, I spent most of my class time staring at the board and listening to the drowning sound of the teacher's lecture.

But my mind was filled with thoughts of Umi today. What had happened during the festival? I didn't see her at all after Kotori broke up with her. Nozomi called me and said she was fine before she left her apartment. Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was knocked out of my thoughts, looking around to see what was up.

"Ayase-san, are you alright? I have been calling you for a while." the teacher said. I thought for a second before realizing she probably called me up for the board.

"A-ah, sorry. I was just thinking about something." I immediately stood from my seat and quickly solved the math problem. I caught a worried expression from Nozomi, but couldn't respond to it quickly enough.

By the time the period ended, Nozomi had to rush off to the shrine. Nico said she had to go pick her siblings up from school so she left too. Gathering my belongings, I made my way to the student council room to start on those papers.

* * *

I told her she didn't have to wait for me, but she insisted since she had afterschool idol practice. I sighed and made my way to the locker room, changing for archery. Most of the juniors were already dressed and moving towards the range while waving as they passed.

I swiftly dressed and made my way out as well, shoving my things into the locker as I tied my hair while walking. Lining up along the range, we began practicing after we checked all of our safety precautions.

My concentration was clearly off, but I continued practice anyway. I think the others noticed as well, so I sent them smiles to tell them I was okay.

My thoughts always took me back to Tsubasa-san. I realize that she and I have spoken over the phone quite a bit lately, and I seem to have grown an attachment towards her, and vice versa. I lost Kotori and Honoka, but she seems to have filled that loss rather quickly.

I kept releasing my arrows as my thoughts lingered at Tsubasa-san. A part of my brain told me that I was not hitting the center of the target, but a majority was not paying attention.

Practice was over in a flash. My mind must have wandered off for quite a while as I could not remember holding conversations with my club mates. As I walked back to change, I kept wondering whether or not Tsubasa-san was at the school yet. I had not looked the time, so I was not sure if I was taking too long. Having that thought, I hustled a bit and quickly bid goodbye to everyone before zipping off.

My legs carried me through the courtyard at a swift pace as my eyes darted around the area. My mind still fretted about having took too long for practice. But then I laid sight upon familiar brown hair and a pristine, white uniform. I relaxed and called out to her, unconsciously jogging towards her direction.

* * *

I sighed as I completed another stack of forms. A bunch of clubs simply wanted to raise their budget or asked for a loan to purchase something. I wish a simple 'yes' or 'no', but I have to read through their request and then look back on their previous requests to see if they qualify. It was a lengthy process, but it gave me a sense of satisfaction when it was done.

I stood up to stretch, only to see that the horizon was of an orange shade. Apparently I took much longer than I thought I did. A breeze came in and I saw that a window was open. Moving over to close it, I caught sight of an unfamiliar color on our campus.

 _"White?"_

Leaning out the window, I realized their were two figures: one who is my junior and another who is our rival. My eyes widened and my mind tried to comprehend why the latter was here on our campus with the former.

"Kira...san?"

* * *

"Kotori-chan, did you want anything to eat? Okaa-san made a new type of manjuu." Honoka-chan asked. I had gone over to her house today since we didn't have club activities after school today. I was a bit more quiet than usual. Sure, Honoka-chan was as energetic as ever, but there was no presence to rival that energy.

"Sure, Honoka-chan." I replied. She ran out of her room, her footsteps sounding through the house. I was given time to think while Honoka-chan was away. I had told myself that I was over Umi-chan. She hurt me and I've moved on to Honoka-chan. Yet, why does my heart feel so heavy? I was so confused.

"I'm back, Kotori-chan." Honoka-chan said, walking into the room with a tray of manju. They weren't shaped like circles, but like ovals. And if one were to use their imagination, each manju would seem to resemble a bunny. "Here, try one." she sat beside me and passed me one. I took it in my hand and looked at it, almost skeptically. I then took a bit.

It tasted of green tea. Green tea was a very common flavor for manju, but I think Honoka-chan's shop has only had varieties of bean paste. The green tea reminded me of Umi-chan, and gave me an unsettling feeling. We always had green tea at her house, and she always loved eating green tea flavored products. I couldn't take it anymore and set the manju back down.

"Kotori-chan? What's wrong? Does it not taste good?" why does my stomach feel so heavy? Why does my heart hurt so much?

"Kotori-chan?" this feeling...why won't it go away?

This feeling was painful, and it made me feel empty. So, I did the best thing I could do to make it go away.

I wrapped my arms around Honoka-chan's neck and crashed my lips onto her's. She let out a squeak of surprise, but slowly relaxed and kissed back. I pressed my body against her while she pulled me closer by my hips. Our breathing became much more labor, and our kiss became more intense. My mind filled with lust and I couldn't control myself anymore. I parted from Honoka-chan and pushed her onto the ground, straddling her hips. I stared into her azure eyes that were clouded with desire. I then leaned down, our lips just centimeters apart, and I could feel her hot breath against me.

"Make me yours." and our lips crashed again in a fervor.

Love. That was all I felt right now. I am sure of it, because there is no other way to describe how I feel for Honoka-chan.

Getting into our time of intimacy, my thoughts of Umi-chan were slowly drifting away as I lost myself in our passion.

* * *

 **So, that's that...next chapter I think I'll have more character development and possibly some trips down memory lane.**

 **I apologize if the next chapter takes a while to update. I have loads of projects and presentations and also have to prepare for finals. My family and I are also going somewhere right when break starts, so not sure when I will be available to start writing it.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

I Hope She Treats You Well Ch.6

 **Hey everyone, I'm back. So it's been a while since I've updated. Once again, I was busy with projects, presentations, and finals, so I was not able to update during these times.**

 **Lol, I love the amount of hate I have from last chapter. But from what I've heard from fellow writers who have started posting their stories before me, it is to plow through and only those who are considerate will stick around to read.**

 **Also, I have read my story from a readers point of view and saw quite a few (a lot) of grammar and spelling mistakes. I also saw a few of the parts of the story didn't stay constant as I continued writing. I never made a proper planning page for this story since this was originally a one shot, which is probably why. I will go back and change things to what I want them as when I come back from my 3 weeks vacation.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review if you have questions/concerns about anything and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Also, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as pointing out to me any points in the story that were different from another chapter.**

 **Relationship's to Umi:**

 **Gengi** **: grandpa, Mayumi and Azusa's father**

 **Daichi** **: grandfather, Hiroshi's father**

 **Mayumi:** **mother**

 **Hiroshi** **: father**

 **Azusa** **: aunt, Yukino's mother**

 **Noriko** **: grandma, Gengi's wife**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

2 weeks ago

I was so happy Umi had made good friends. It seems Toujou-san is a good person and was kind enough to take Umi into her home. A smile grew on my face as I heard them nonchalantly speaking of things across the hall. Umi was quite happy in her relationship with Minami-san till a few months ago.

Daichi had threatened to hurt Minami-san if Umi didn't stay away from her. I never saw a clear reason for this. She loves a girl. Someone of the same gender. So what? Love is love, and it should not be judged from its outward appeal. That was one thing I never understood about my daughter.

Mayumi grew to be a loving child that was intelligent, gentle, and was a natural mother. But when Umi opened up and said she loved a girl, Mayumi was furious. She yelled at the poor girl for days at any moment she had the chance. At some point, I couldn't take it and sent her to Satoshi's house with Yukino.

Yukino was frightened of her aunt's actions and it seems she had told Satoshi and he grew worried as well, calling our home at least once a day. He was a good kid. It was something I never understood about Azusa. She hated the boy just because his family was not of a large influence. Once again, love was love. You could not judge it by status alone. But then again, both Mayumi and Azusa loved and married into influential families, so I guess they never experienced any hardships or differences from how they were raised.

A part of me wished I could have taught them better when they were children, but I was always weak. I visited the hospital often for check ups and whenever I was at home, I worked. Noriko tried her hardest to watch Mayumi and Azusa, but it never worked out, for she also had work. They were raised by their grandmother who instilled her ideals into them. As they grew older, they matured into "proper women" of traditional families.

When Noriko passed away, I was devastated, and my illness had taken a turn for the worst. Azusa had long ago married and had Yukino who was 10 already. Mayumi had also married and had Umi who was 4 at the time. Their parents being away all the time, the two girls stayed at the hospital with my often. They gave me the strength to continue, and it has been twelve years since then. Twelve years, and I'm still up and running just for them.

* * *

"Grandpa!" the door flew open and a blue blob came flying at me from the door. It hit the sheets with an 'umph' and a little giggle.

"Hehe, hello, Umi. And hello to you too, Yukino." I grabbed the smaller girl close as she scooted herself onto the white sheets. Yukino was walking in and closing the door behind her with a bouquet of flowers

"Hello, grandpa. Are you well?" Yukino set the flowers down with such elegance and sat herself on the chair beside the bed, equally as graceful.

I expressed a smile which hid my frown. Yukino grew as the oldest of she and Umi and took up the role of the head of the house. Because of that, she was trained by the other women to be poised and sophisticated. It became hard for her to make friends, till she met Satoshi. She had a few, but she was not able to go out with them as much as of late.

Umi was a different story. She didn't have responsibilities for the head of the house, but she had responsibilities as an heir of the Sonoda family. Rather than learning of the political standards and laws around her, she trained in the arts. Although she was free of the duties Yukino had taken up, she still had trouble making friends, but that was because of her personality.

Neither of them had many friends, so they enjoyed spending time with me and among themselves when they didn't have training. That time they spent was precious to them, so I tried to arrange their schedules so they would visit during their breaks and when I did not have check ups.

"You can drop it, Yukino. You do not have to be formal around us." she gave me a quick look before sighing heavily with her shoulders slouching over. She dropped her head on the bed and muttered words of relief, and exhaustion. She was mentally tired, and that was hard for a 10 year old.

At such a young age, you can only do so much when you are not interested in these types of things. Umi was always into learning of family history and systems so she never looked tired. She seemed to have a boundless amount of energy all the time, even after training.

That was one difference between the two. Umi was the type of girl that was strict on herself and always worked to complete her responsibilities. She studied hard and picked up on things easily. But she was socially awkward and never spoke to others. Yukino, on the other hand, was not. She enjoyed going out and spending time, leisurely talking to others about trivial things. She enjoyed going places and never liked to study, nor was able to grasp things as easily. But she had a knack for talking to others and exchanging deals.

They were polar opposites, but they worked so well with one another. Umi helped Yukino with some of her studies, while Yukino helped Umi in making friends and showing her how to act as an heir. I didn't like the idea at first, but it was later that I learned Yukino was simply telling Umi of the training she did and how tiring it was.

"Ugh...I'm so tired, grandpa. They always shove books in my face and they are all old and crinkly. I feel like if I touch it it'll all fall apart." Yukino whined.

"You'll get used to it. I know it's a lot of work, Yukino." I chuckled slightly at her description of the books. Those books were falling apart when I used them...I wonder how bad they are now.

There was a bit of silence before Umi broke it.

"Um...I can do it." she spoke up.

"Do what?" Yukino asked, turning her attention towards the bluenette.

"I can be the head. I really like to study so I can do it. Plus, you can train in the arts and you will look super cool in front of all your friends." Umi stated, a determined expression painted on her face.

"A-ah...it's okay, Umi-chan. I can do it just fine." she picked herself up and held her hands out in front of her to try and stop the younger girl's thoughts.

"But Yuki-nee, you just said you didn't like it." she pouted slightly. Yukino smiled gently before patting her head.

"It's okay. Yuki-nee is strong so she can do it. Ganbarimasu." she smiled brighter. Umi smiled back just as bright, and their smiles spread to me like a plague. But of course, it wasn't bad.

Despite her flaws, Yukino was still a caring person and didn't want Umi to be burdened by something like this.

* * *

 _"What?! Where did you even get that idea?!" I jumped from under the covers of my bed as I heard Mayumi yelling. I had been able to stay home over the weekend and it was relatively quiet until she yelled._

 _"O-okaa-san..." I heard Umi whimper. I slowly removed myself from the sheets and padded over towards the family room where they were speaking._

 _"Where did you even think of that possibility?! You are to marry a man and have children to raise as heir! I will not have a child that will marry another woman just because she in blinded by society!"_

 _"B-but-" she started, but was cut off by a sharp sound. I had heard it enough before to know it was a slap._

 _I hurried my pace._

 _"O-obaa-san, please don't hit Umi-chan. Sh-she didn't do any-"_

 _"Shut it, Yukino." I made it towards the family room to see Mayumi steaming as she towered over the two girls. Umi was on the ground close to tears, clutching her cheek. Her body was slightly curled as it unconsciously shrunk to protect itself. Yukino crouched beside her, warily holding Umi and trying to comfort her while standing in the way of her raging aunt._

 _From what I could hear from their previous exchange, it seems that Umi had fallen for someone of the same gender. That, or she had discovered her sexual preference was pointed towards individuals of the same gender._

 _Mayumi took deep breaths and pinched her forehead together. Umi and Yukino and watching her closely, flinching ever so slightly when she made movements._

 _"You will change, Umi. You will change, or I will not accept you as my own child." she then walked off without another word._

 _I slowly approached the children as Umi was now a sobbing mess as Yukino looked lost, trying to comfort her. I wordlessly brought them both in an embrace. Umi cried harder, clutching onto my yukata and rubbing her face against the fabric. Yukino shook slightly and clutched onto the cloth as well. She was probably scared of what her aunt would have done to her if she spoke anymore than she already had._

* * *

 _It was a week till the festival; a week after I had last seen Umi with Toujou-san. I was currently in my hospital room, and had requested my phone because I needed to call someone. After receiving it, I asked the nurse to stand outside and not come in even if I grew loud._

 _[Hello?]_

 _"Mayumi."_

 _[Otou-san? Did you need something of me?]_

 _"I need you to come, and take Umi back."_

 _There was brief moment of silence between us. I was not sure if she was silent out of confusion and not knowing what to say, or out of anger and not wanting to burst._

 _[Why?]_

 _It sounded as if she was clenching her teeth. Anger, I confirmed._

 _[Why would I need to take care of such a child?]_

 _"She is your daughter. That should be a good enough reason for you."_

 _[She is not my child.]_

 _Her voice rose a bit._

 _[I did not raise a-]_

 _She paused, trying to gather her thoughts and put them into words._

 _[I did not raise a child that would marry another woman.]_

 _She calmed significantly._

 _"It does not matter to me what kind of child you raised. She is your one and only daughter, and as a parent, you should take responsibility for her. Especially after dumping her onto Daichi and I for so long."_

 _I didn't mean it in the way that Umi was a burden for us, but I needed Mayumi to rethink her actions._

 _[If you are tired of her, just leave her with a friend or something. I am not going to care for a-]_

 _"What kind of parent are you?"_

 _Now, my voice rose a bit. It wasn't loud, but it was stern. I needed Mayumi to rethink everything and come back. Umi needed her now more than ever._

 _[What kind of parent am I? I am parent that wants the success and happiness of my child. If she marries a woman she cannot have an heir, and no children of her own. She is simply blinded.]_

 _"She is not blinded. She has been sure of this since the day she opened her mouth about it."_

 _[I don't care. I am not going to go back and take-]_

 _"Mayumi! You will come back and take care of Umi."_

 _[Why should I care for her?!]_

 _"She is suffering and you do not even know it! You left her at such a young age when she entrusted something into you. What kind of parent does that? You say you care about her. You want the best for her, yet you leave her with the impression that what she is feeling is wrong. She is going through a hardship right now and she needs a motherly figure more than anything."_

 _[G-get Yukino.]_

 _"You banished her because she was in love with Satoshi."_

 _[Then I don't know! You do something about it!]_

 _"She is your child. What she needs is a mother who can console her when she is troubled. She is suffering, Mayumi. She may not know it, but she needs you right now. That is all I can say."_

 _She was silent on the line. She was either ignoring me, or was thinking of what I said._

 _"I cannot help her, but you still can. If you choose to come back, come back on the day of the festival."_

 _And with that, I hung up and relaxed against the bed. I sighed and hoped that Mayumi would heed my words._

 _Umi needed her, but after missing that motherly figure for so long, she was not aware of her need._

 _Everything would be alright if Mayumi came back. Umi would be able to confide into someone, and Mayumi and Hiroshi would be able to rebuild that bond that was missing between them and Umi for 7 years._

* * *

"Goodbye, okaa-sama." Umi said as she walked out the door. Hiroshi and I were staying at Yukino and Satoshi's house for a while, and it seems Umi was staying here too.

She was a bit awkward with me still, but I was not surprised. I mean, I had left her 7 years ago, and now I suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Yukino was also awkward, but then again, Azusa and I did banish her. Looking at her and Satoshi though, I felt regret eating at me. She looked genuinely happy with him, and he always stood with her. Whether physically or emotionally, he was always with her.

Umi though, I hadn't seen her with Minami-san. Minami-san was a good kid, but I don't know how the two acted around one another in a relationship. With that in mind, I also tried to figure out how Umi was suffering.

Otou-san said that she was suffering and that she needed a motherly figure. She seems fine though. I mean, we were closer in the past, but this is now. Although she used to tell me everything, she seems to be hiding something now. I may not have been with her for a long time, but she's still my daughter. I know she's hiding something – keeping something inside of her.

* * *

I peeked through the door to see Umi sitting on the couch. She was reading a book and I didn't want to disturb her, but I needed to do this. Otou-san was right...I'm a parent. I opened to door slowly and walked silently over to the couch. I sat myself beside her, hoping to get a reaction from her. Nothing. We sat for some amount of time, and nothing was exchanged between us. The silence was deafening, and I wanted to say something, but what?

She then moved to put the book atop a textbook. It looked like she was done and was gathering her things. I panicked, wracking my brain for something to say. I...I want this. I want to have what Umi and I had in the past again. I want that. I need that.

She stood up and I spoke before she took a step.

"I'm sorry..." I said quickly, and she stopped on the spot. "I..." I tried to say something else, but what? I couldn't just leave it at that.

"U-umi...I-"

"I need to do my homework. Are you done?" she interrupted. I was taken aback by her choice of words and they struck me deeply. Is this what it felt like to be rejected? I didn't respond, and she seemed to take that as my answer, and swiftly walked towards her borrowed room.

Rejection...to be honest, I've never felt this way before. I married into an influential family with the man I loved. No one opposed the marriage. I lived an easy life and got what I wanted: a beautiful heir who was hard working and determined, willing to take the position of heir of the Sonoda. I've never been rejected, or had something taken from me. Yes, my mother and mother-in-law both passed, but this was different. I raised Umi for 9 years and thought that bond would never break. But I was wrong...

And it's my fault. I scolded her because she liked individuals of the same gender. I pushed her away to someone who accepted her, but wasn't even family. I rejected her and didn't call her my own. And then I left her to suffer without someone to help guide her.

I wanted to fix this so badly, but I didn't know how. I was alone here. My mother was gone and I couldn't ask her for advice. Is this how Umi felt? Needing someone so bad but not being able to talk to them because they weren't around...

"Hehe..." I chuckled to myself. "I really am a horrible person." tears silently dripped onto the couch as they stained it with little drops.

* * *

Its been over 3 weeks since the festival. Kotori and Honoka never spoke to me and it was really awkward during club. I took my attention away from them by writing the song with Maki or going over the choreography with Eli. I would sometimes make suggestions about the costumes, but I would only talk to Nico. I would also ask Nozomi about student council responsibilities and she would give me advice.

It was inevitable that I would have to talk to them though. The three of us were elected into the student council and I still had to teach them the dance moves or discuss things with them about the club. Although, I tried to keep these conversations short. Honoka seemed to always eye me closely, as if I would steal Kotori away when she wasn't looking. Kotori tried to avoid my eyes as much as she could, but I didn't mind.

My relationship with them was no longer what it used to be, but I can't say I'm surprised. After everything I did to Kotori, it was only a matter of time when she would go to Honoka and the latter would hate me for abandoning the former.

"Hey, Umi!" I looked up and saw brown hair and green eyes running to me. I smiled to myself and stood, meeting her excited expression. Its been about a month, yet I still never get tired of her expression.

She looks so happy...like Kotori did. Well, now, does.

My smile faltered, but I kept it strong. Hopefully she wouldn't catch it.

"Hello, Tsubasa." I greeted.

"Haha, I got you to call me my name without honorifics." she said with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. This scene though...it seemed so familiar.

"Ne, where do you want to go?" she bounced in front of me. I laughed to myself.

Kira Tsubasa, the leader of Arise, always seemed to be filled with maturity. But in reality, she had this touch of mischievousness that I was happy she expressed to me.

"Well, wherever you would like to." I smiled gently. Her face brightened up and she took my wrist and began dragging me off somewhere.

"There is this crepes stand I've been dying to try, come one." she was also stubborn in the way that if she wanted something, she would get it.

All of this...reminded me of that time.

* * *

 _"Aha, Umi-chan!"_

 _"Umi-chan, ohayo!"_

 _"A-ah, ohayogozaimasu...Honoka, Ko-Kotori." I turned to see the two sprinting towards me._

 _"Aha! We did it Kotori-chan!" Honoka yelled all of a sudden._

 _"E-eh...did what?" I questioned. Did I walk into a trap or something...?_

 _"We were finally able to get you to call our names without ho...ho...honor..." she started._

 _"Honorifics, Honoka-chan..." Kotori finished for her._

 _"That one!" Kotori and I sweat dropped a bit._

 _"A-ah, well-"_

 _"Anyway, where do you want to go, Umi-chan?" she quickly interrupted me._

 _"U-um...wherever you want, Honoka."_

 _"Then let's go to the park!" she started to run off, dragging Yukiho, her sister, with her._

 _"A-ah, wait!" I called, but gave up. A hand then slithered itself around my wrist with a gentle tug._

 _"Come on, Umi-chan." Kotori said to me with the brightest smile. I blushed furiously at the physical contact, but realized that I didn't mind it. Our parents followed behind us as we ran after Honoka._

 _Kotori would often turn around to look at me and smile as we kept running. Whenever she turned, I found myself trapped within her bright amber eyes. My heart would beat faster than normal and I would be filled with a feeling of warmth._

 _It wouldn't be till later that I realized I had fallen in love with her._

* * *

After a few hours of being dragged around by Tsubasa, which I didn't mind, we finally settled on a bench in a nearby park. She was talking animatedly about her day at school while I half listened and half thought about the day.

After spending quite a bit of time with her, I realized that reminded me of Kotori. They both looked one way on the outside, but had completely different personalities when they open up to someone. They were also both quite stubborn yet bright individuals.

Watching Tsubasa in such a great mood made me happy. When I first saw her at the festival, I knew something had happened to her and she broke down the moment I mentioned something. She was genuinely happy now, and that made me happy.

My eyes widened slightly as I continued to stare thoughtfully at her. My palms grew sweaty and my heart was beating against my chest. This feeling...I've felt it was Kotori.

My breath hitched, but she didn't seem to notice. I subtly glanced at the ground and gathered my thoughts. Sure, we've spent almost a month together and hung out practically everyday, but...I didn't think this would develop.

I looked up at her once more as she continued to rant about her classes and club practices at UTX. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

The way her short brown hair hugged her face, contrasting against her pale skin; her emerald eyes shown bright with the setting sun, amplified by her current state of excitement. I couldn't believe it, but all the proof was there.

I, Sonoda Umi, had once again, fallen in love.

* * *

 **Okay so, I'm going to get a lot of hate for this. I know it. But, I'm going to tell you in advance, readers. TsubaUmi is there for a reason. I have HonoKoto and no one is complaining. Even so, both these pairings are there for a reason.**

 **HonoKoto is there because of Honoka wanting to be there for Kotori, and Kotori wanting support and thinking she found true love. There will also be a reason for TsubaUmi, but please be patient. I get a bunch of reviews from readers saying I need to rethink my plot. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, and once again, you will get your KotoUmi.**

 **As I have said before, this story was never planned this far and I'm writing as I go along, but I have most of the big events planned out already. I won't be posting again for a while, but I'll make a proper planning page to make this story more fluid over my vacation, and edit whatever I did wrong on the previous chapters**

 **Anyway, next chapter I think I'm going to have Umi reconciling with her parents, and the graduation of the third years. I won't go into too much detail though. Not sure when I'm going to have a HonoKoto POV, but it'll happen at some point.**

 **Hope you readers will stick around to read the rest of this. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay. More hate. Oh well.**

 **Sorry if so many of you readers hate the progression of this story, but this is the conclusion I got after trying to make all the girls happy and not just randomly throwing in Tsubasa for Honoka without development. There will be development, but I may put most of it into summaries throughout the upcoming chapters from one of the character's POV. As much as I love the fact that some readers really like this story, I have quickly lost interest with it. It was supposed to be a one shot, after all.**

 **The rest of the story will take place within the next couple years and will be quite condensed (I think) and I'll throw in a little bit of the other pairings so it isn't straight TsubaUmi or HonoKoto.**

 **So yeah. The pacing itself is quite fast, I agree, but I never imagined this story to continue after 6 chapters. Another thing, I never asked anyone to read this, so if you don't like it, just don't read it.**

 **Once again, if you have questions or concerns, review or pm me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

After I came home, I thought back on today's events. We had all agreed to go to the beach and we all ended up in tears. I ended up speaking to Honoka and Kotori out of habit, but I never really thought about it till now. After all, even with the tension in our group, I still did not want us to break apart.

I then thought about our future as a group. After the third years graduate, I am not sure if we will still stay together. After the incident with Honoka, Kotori, and I, the third years and Maki tried to keep us together. Hanayo and Rin were afraid of getting too involved with the situation, and Honoka, Kotori, and I didn't even try to help out with the growing tensions.

I expected the four of them to keep us together no matter what was going on with Honoka, Kotori, and I. That was really selfish. I knew that, but I refused to act upon it. I confronted them about it and they assured me that it was okay, but I knew better.

None of them were counselors of any kind and had no obligation to keep us together, but they did it anyway. I know that their struggle is only bringing stress to them, especially since they are not sure of what to do half the time. But even though, I just couldn't bring myself to try and resolve things with Honoka and Kotori. It still hurts seeing them together, and I am not sure when those jabs of pain will disappear.

* * *

Her singing got really monotone in the middle of the main verse so I stopped playing the piano, startling her out of whatever she was thinking.

"Wh-why did you stop, Maki?" she had a light blush on her face, probably because she continued to sing after I stopped playing.

"You look really out of it, Umi. What's on your mind?" she looked away and started fidgeting with her fingers. It was a habit I saw she performed when she was nervous to say something. Especially when it was something personal. "You know you can talk to me. We do so all the time." I tried encouraging her.

Kami, the other girls would probably make fun of me seeing me like this. I never really care much about my surroundings, or at least, I never express it. But this was Umi...I didn't want her hiding anything, especially if that something was as bad as it was those months ago.

"Hehe, you know we stopped that after I told you about grandfather." she said quietly. Yes, we did stop having our little 'secret telling' sessions during practice, but that was because she seemed to be confiding in Kira-san.

She and Umi have gotten quite close after the whole thing with Honoka and Kotori, and honestly, I didn't mind. She didn't change Umi for the worse, but for better. Umi looked a lot happier lately, except when she was forced to engage in conversation with her childhood friends. Also, after having spoken to Kira-san before, she wasn't a bad person, so I have no qualms against them being together.

I then tried to think of how to get Umi to talk to me. She was obviously uncomfortable with the topic, but we talked about sensitive and uncomfortable things all the time. I then thought of how to get her to talk. Sure, I'd be utterly embarrassed afterwards, but this was for the best. I steeled myself, and said it.

"I...I want to confess to Nico-chan before she graduates." there, I said it.

"Hu-huh?" Umi had a blush on her face now. I guess she was never good with talk about love, even when it was about Kotori.

"Th-there, I shared something. N-now its your turn." I turned away and tried to calm the raging redness that I knew was painted on my face.

I heard her chuckle a bit and then heard her sigh heavily. I turned to her, knowing she was going to tell me whatever she was thinking of. She was staring down at the piano keys, most likely contemplating how to start.

"I just...feel like a horrible person." she muttered. I was completely astonished. Why would she feel bad about anything? Did something else happen that Nico-chan, Eli, Nozomi, and I weren't aware of?

"Why would you think that?" my brows furrowed in confusion. "It's not like you've done anything."

"But that's the problem." she responded, clenching her fists a bit.

"What do you mean?" I sat patiently, waiting for her to gather her thoughts and explain to me. What had she done, or not done, that caused her to feel guilty?

"I...I haven't done anything to help lessen the burden that has fallen upon you, Eli, Nozomi, and Nico." she said.

"I still don't understand. What burden?"

"I am sitting here, watching the four of you try and keep us together as a group, but do nothing about it." her fists clenched tighter, her knuckles turning white. "After what happened with grandfather, I depended on you four. Then when Kotori and I broke up, I still depended on you. And even now, I still depend on you. I am burdening you with my problems and I have no intention of trying to lessen that burden." she whipped over and looked at me, the corners of her eyes pricking with tears. "I'm just a burden to you all, why do you bother with me?"

Steeling myself yet again, I did something I would never usually do. Nozomi would definitely make fun of me if she sees me like this.

I hugged Umi. Again.

"Ma-Maki? Wha-"

"Stop feeling guilty for something you shouldn't be sorry about." I almost shouted. Wow, I never knew I could get this assertive about something. But then again, I really cared for my friends, even if I didn't show it. Now that I was able to make so many wonderful friends, I didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Nico-chan, Nozomi, Eli, and I...we're there for you because we want to. Never think that you're a burden. Don't ever think that." I realized I was crushing her under the awkward hug. I loosened by grip and separated from her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, either from the physical contact, or from my words. Either way, I knew I reached her.

I blushed suddenly, realizing what I had just done. Our bodies were still quite close, and that didn't really help. Even though, I needed to get this into that stubborn head of her's.

"T-To us...you are just our friend. That's all y-you are, Umi." Kami, now I'm stuttering? "A-And as friends, we support one another." I finally gathered enough resolve to look into her brown orbs. "S-So...lean on us if you want to. But know that you are n-never a burden, and you never will be, Umi."

She continued to stare at me incredulously, probably trying to process what I had just said. I saddened me that she thought of herself as a burden to us. But then again, she's Umi. She was modest enough to be called arrogant, always doubted herself, and never gave herself enough credit for the things she does for the rest of us.

Soon, the awkward silence was broken by a small chuckle from my senior. Why was she laughing all of a sudden?

"You are so cute, Maki."

"Wh-what...?!" I continued her chuckling, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Even though you are blushing so much, you tried to help me out. You even told me of your intentions of confessing to Nico." I saw the remnants of a smirk present of her face. I felt my face heat up and whipped around so she wouldn't see me. Although, I'm a bit too late for that.

I heard her chuckle a bit more before I felt her weight on my upper back. From what it felt like, she was leaning her forehead against me which caused me to stiffen. After a few seconds, I relaxed a bit, now trying to see if something was wrong again.

"Thank you." she said softly. I smiled at that, turning back around, not bothering to see her face.

That was all I needed to hear from her to know that she was okay. Umi was a simple girl that expressed her feelings in a rather simple fashion.

Now, she was genuinely happy. After all, I spoke this way to her as well. I was happy I could understand her, though. Indeed, she expressed herself quite simply, but it isn't always easy to read.

After spending almost a year with Umi in this very music room, I learned a lot about her, and our bond seems to have strengthened with every topic we speak to one another about.

I was just happy she trusted me and that I could support he, not only as her junior, but as her friend.

* * *

I was in the student council room again. I wasn't part of it anymore, but I had nothing better to do these days. Plus, I heard from some fellow third years that Umi's is the only one in the room whenever they stop by. Honoka and Kotori are part of the student council too, so I don't know why they wouldn't be here. I wasn't sure, but it seems the third years were right. Umi is absent since she has club, but what excuse do Honoka and Kotori have?

I then took a break from it for a bit. I looked out the window and saw Kira-san again. She stood by the gate, probably waiting for Umi. I smiled a bit. After seeing Kira-san at school for the first time, I had confronted Umi and she simply said they were talking now. She offered to formally introduce us to her and Nozomi, Nico, Maki and I met her on some weekend a few weeks ago.

Umi seemed happier with her and she smiled more. Also, Kira-san was an enjoyable person to be around, so I was okay with her presence. Nowadays, seeing her at school didn't bother me. Soon enough, I saw Umi running towards her. They exchanged a few words before walking off.

If she made Umi happy, then I was okay with her. As long as she didn't hurt Umi, I was okay with her. After what happened with Umi's grandfather, I couldn't bare to see her hurt anymore, especially to that extent.

I sighed, running my hand over my blonde tresses, wondering whether or not there was enough food at home for both Arisa and I.

* * *

"Ne, Honoka-chan..."

"What's up, Kotori-chan?"

We sat at Honoka-chan's house doing some homework before a thought came to my mind.

"What do you think will happen when Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan graduate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...what will happen to muse? Or us as a group." I tried speaking carefully. I know Honoka-chan was still angry at Umi-chan for what happened. I was upset too, but I had already accepted it.

"Well, we had already agreed for muse to break up." she said while starting up her homework again. "As for our group..." she began. "I don't mind talking with the first years." she said with a smile.

I looked down at my wrist which I tied my green ribbon around. I then glanced over at Honoka-chan's yellow ribbon, and thought about Umi-chan's white ribbon. The three of us had bought them on a trip back in middle school. Honoka-chan and I use ours all the time, while Umi-chan occasionally uses her's for archery to keep her hair back.

We bought them with the intention of never growing apart, but now what has become of us? Honoka-chan always seemed ready to jump at Umi-chan whenever she was near, and Umi-chan never made eye contact with us. It still hurt, but I had to accept it. Umi-chan has never liked me, or loved me, for that matter, so I should get over her. Yet, why can't I?

I glided over and set my hand over Honoka-chan's. She looked up and smiled, grasping my hand in her own. With the warmth of her hand, my heart was filled with warmth again.

If I stayed by Honoka-chan, I wouldn't have to worry about Umi-chan again. With Honoka-chan, I was loved, and I could see and feel that.

But, I still couldn't figure out why my mind would linger to thoughts of Umi-chan...

* * *

This was it. This was the day that I would do it. I convinced myself I would do this today after I told Umi about it those few weeks ago.

I was standing outside, waiting for the crowds to clear up a little bit so I could get a clearer view of the courtyard.

I knew I needed help for this, so I invited Eli and Nozomi to the music room. Umi also insisted I invite Kira-san since she also had some experience with all this.

When I announced it to them, I got the reactions I expected. Eli had a reassuring smile and gave me words of encouragement. Umi and Tsubasa both gave me a few words of advice, which saddened me since they got that experience from confessing to their ex-lovers. And Nozomi began teasing me like there for no tomorrow. She even stated that she'll fill my nightmares with her washi washi if I hurt her precious Nicochi.

"Maki-chan~!" I turned to see an orange blob running towards me, dragging poor Hanayo behind them.

"A-ah, hang on a second, Rin-chan!" she yelled, trying to prevent herself from tripping while keeping pace with Rin.

"Ah! But I'm so excited!" she squealed as they stood before me. "I mean, Maki-chan is finally going to confess, isn't she?"

I blushed on the spot, realizing the amount of people around us. "K-Keep your voice down, will you?" I whispered harshly. She simply took in our surroundings and sheepishly looked at me. Hanayo simply sighed and gave me a sympathetic look.

I smiled to myself, acknowledging there support. After the deal with the second years, Rin and Hanayo have been a bit isolated from the rest of us. Honoka and Kotori kind of talked amongst themselves, while Nico-chan and us stayed by Umi to support her. Rin and Hanayo didn't want to take sides so they stayed away from it all. Because of that, we haven't had much time to speak to one another, so I was happy they were here to help me.

I shuffled my feet a bit, my hands growing sweaty with every passing minute. "Do you feel nervous?" Hanayo asked me.

"Y-Yeah...what if she rejects?" I put it out there. That was always a worry of mine. What if Nico-chan didn't like me that way? Kami, I'd die of embarrassment and then be utterly upset if that were to happen.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Rin yelled all of a sudden with a serious expression. She then relaxed and smiled brightly again. "I know you'll do fine, Maki-chan!" I stared blankly for a bit before smiling again. Rin always found a way to cheer us up.

"Hey, Nishikino-san!" I turned to see bright emerald eyes and light brown hair. She was still in her school uniform and looked pretty tired. I guess she ran here.

"Hello, Kira-san." I greeted. Umi said she had family related stuff to deal with so Kira-san offered to take her place.

"K-K-K..." I heard beside me. Realizing it was Hanayo and what she was about to scream, I rushed over to cover her mouth. "K-Kira Tsu-mmph!" she gasped against my hand.

"Shh...!" I whispered harshly yet again. "People might hear and we'll attract unnecessary attention...!" she then seemed to calm so I released her.

"S-Sorry..." she rubbed her neck apologetically. Rin then leaped over and wrapped an arm around Hanayo.

"Hehe, Kayo-chin can be so clumsy at times, but that's okay! I still love you, Kayo-chin!" my brain stopped functioning when Rin pecked Hanayo on the cheek, resulting in the latter to blush.

 _Wait...what?! Are they, like, together now? How did I not know about this?!_

Hanayo seemed to see the confusion that was plastered on my face and softly explained.

"Rin-chan confessed to me a bit after the festival...probably around the time when we all split ways." she said bitterly. I was surprised I hadn't noticed, but then again, the two are quite affectionate to begin with. I'm pretty sure I still wouldn't know if I hadn't seen their little kiss.

"Oh, Ayase-san sent me a message." Kira-san said. "She says that Yazawa-san is now on the rooftop." she then turned towards me. "Come, Nishikino-san! Let us unite you with your future lover!" before I could say anything else, Rin grabbed my wrist and began dragging me through the crowds of people.

As we approached the stairs, I saw Eli and Nozomi. They had knowing smiles on their faces and subtly gestured for me to start climbing the steps. I then felt a hand clap on my back, turning to see Kira-san.

"Don't worry, Nishikino-san! We're all here to support you! Oh, and Umi is here in spirit." she smiled before pushing me towards the stairs.

Staring up it, I took my first step towards her. My heart beat quickly as I neared the top. Remembering all the things I had confessed to Umi before, I gathered enough courage for this.

With renewed strength, I turned the knob, and opened the door.

* * *

"There." I glared into his cold eyes. Oh, I wish his eyes weren't the same color as Umi-chan's. "With that, I am Umi-chan's guardian." I clenched my fists tightly. Even after all these years, I was still afraid of the man. I felt Satoshi envelop my fist with his hand, allowing me to relax under his touch.

"Very well." he grabbed his share of documents and disappeared into the house without another word. I sighed in relief and Satoshi wrapped an arm around me, squeezing me firmly. His presence always soothed me. I love him, and I was so happy when Umi-chan said she supported us.

He and I then stood and turned back towards the younger girl. She had a faint smile on her face, but she looked pained.

"Satoshi-kun, can you give Umi-chan and I a moment." he simply smiled in understanding and walked outside to speak with Umi-chan's parents.

I beckoned Umi-chan over and we walked in silence towards the archery hall. I sat myself on the edge of the platform and pat the space beside me. She walked over and plopped down, staring at the several aligned targets.

"Thank you, Yuki-nee." my heart was overjoyed when she addressed me that way. It's been years since I've heard her call me that.

"Of course, Umi-chan." we sat in silence again, feeling the cool breeze as it brushed along our skin and heard it jiggle the various windchimes that decorated the archery hall.

"So..." she then looked towards her feet. "Why did you bring me out here?" she looked at me again. If I hadn't spent my childhood with her, I don't think I would have seen the lingering bits of pain and confusion that swirled in her eyes.

"You just...you just look sad." I started. Maybe it was something touchy and she didn't like bringing the subject up.

"I guess I am just...confused." she muttered quietly. She looked at her feet as she idly swung them back and forth. "And maybe, still upset."

"What are you confused and upset about?" she didn't answer, nor did it look like she wanted to answer. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I reminded her. She and I used to vent to one another about our duties which strengthened the bond we shared. Seeing her now, she looked as troubled as when she told me she liked girls.

"I broke up with someone a few months ago, and I know I still love them, but..." I sympathized her as she contemplated her words. I never had the experience of being rejected by someone I loved, but I heard from acquaintances that it's a painful thing to go through. "I think I love another person." she finished.

I sat in deep thought for a bit, trying to figure out what to say, but words wouldn't come into my mind.

"And also..." she continued. "I do not know what to do about my relationship with okaa-san." now that, I could help with.

"Well, maybe just let her in again. I know she feels bad about abandoning you back then and she's tried to make up for it. Maybe you should give her another chance." I said. It's true that obaa-san feels guilty for judging and leaving Umi-chan back then, but I wasn't sure about how Umi-chan felt.

"You...you think I should?" she looked up at me again. I smiled and pat her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Of course. Obaa-san gathered the courage to come back for you. With that, maybe you can have that bond with her again." she seemed to think about it for a second before she smiled and gazed back at the targets.

She then closed her eyes and let herself fall onto my lap. I was a bit startled, but eased into it almost immediately. I played with her bangs and occasionally poked her cheek, resulting in a few giggles from her.

Soon, the two of us broke into laughter that gradually raised in volume. I wasn't even sure what we were laughing about, but it was a refreshing feeling...being able to laugh with Umi-chan again. After, who knows how long, we ended up lying on the floor next to one another.

"You know..." she turned towards me. "Maybe you can ask obaa-san about your previous question." she looked at me thoughtfully before smiling.

"Hai! Arigato, Yuki-nee." her smile spread like a plague and I found myself smiling as well.

Feeling somewhat renewed, I grabbed her and hugged her tightly as she squirmed to get away, our laughter filling the hall once again. Spending time with Umi-chan filled my heart with joy as it reminded me of the fun we had all those years ago.

I just hoped that Umi-chan's heart would soon be filled with happiness again. And that happiness, was held by whoever Umi-chan currently bares feelings for.

* * *

We patiently waited for Nishikino-san and Yazawa-san by the stairs. Hoshizora-san was animatedly talking about a cat she saw to Koizumi-san, who simply stood there and took in the orange haired girl's words with acceptance.

Ayase-san and Toujou-san seemed to be conversing about student council duties, but I was certain that Umi and her childhood friends were part of the student council. Also, they just graduated, so they don't have any part in it anymore. Why are they talking about it?

My phone then vibrated in my skirt pocket, notifying me that I recieved a text message. I saw that it was from Umi so I opened it right away.

[Umi] It was a success. Thank you for supporting Maki in my place, Tsubasa.

I smiled while I read it. Umi said she would be officially adopted by her cousin today, but she was worried about her grandfather rejecting them adopting her. I was happy it worked out for her.

[Me] That's great! Nishikino-san had gone up to the roof to confess to Yazawa-san not too long ago. I'll text you the details, or I might call you when I get home! :P

Leaving the little emoji of sorts, I sent the text to her as I heard footsteps from the stairs. I slid my phone into my pocket and looked up towards the source of the noise. The others heard it as well and were also waiting in anticipation.

I first saw Nishikino-san, looking down, her cheeks red. I wasn't sure if she was upset or embarrassed, until I saw her linking hands with Yazawa-san as they made their way down the steps.

Hoshizora-san and Koizumi-san ran up to congratulate them while Ayase-san and Toujou-san smiled at the scene. I found myself smiling as well as I picked up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Took you long enough to confess, baka." Yazawa-san said.

"Hah?! If you knew about my feelings, why didn't you confess?" Nishikino-san looked at her incredulously.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move. It made the wait all the more anticipating." Yazawa-san smirked.

"What is that? I don't understand you..." she looked away with a blush. I noticed Yazawa-san gazing at her with a blush as well, confirming her obvious affection for the younger girl.

I then took my phone from my pocket and looked at the photo I used for my lock screen. It was a selfie I took with Umi a few weeks ago when we went out to the park.

Looking up at Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san, then back down at the lock screen, I noticed a throb in my chest I hadn't felt before. Actually, I felt this way with Anju, so does that mean...

No, it couldn't be, right?

I stared at the lock screen again. Her smile was so faint in the picture, yet it was so bright in my eyes. I could never forget her firm embraces when she and I encountered one another at the festival. I can also never forget the way her brown eyes shown amber in the light.

I bit my lip as I looked at my lock screen, trying to determine whether or not these feelings were right.

Had I really...fallen in love again?

* * *

 **So, there. Another really bad chapter. Oh well.**

 **So...next chapter will be Umi and her mother and will most likely contain a large time skip. The chapter after will have recaps of some events from the POVs of certain characters.**

 **I apologize if the last few (hopefully few) chapters seem a bit rushed. As I had said before, I didn't think this story would go on for so long.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

I Hope She Treats You Well Ch.8

 **So first to clarify, this was never supposed to be this long. This was supposed to be a one-shot which I changed to having 3 chapters since I wanted to put in some development. But as I expected, readers wanted KotoUmi, so this is why its so long. To be honest, I never really wanted this to reach 8 chapters, but I didn't even want it to get to 3. I just figured "there should be more develop** **ment" so I made 3, and now, I have no idea how long this is going to be. But, since a lot of readers enjoy this, I might change what I had in mind for the future of** **this story. I** **was planning to progress the story rather quickly (usually having time skips ranging from weeks to months), but it seems a few readers want a slower pace. Whichever you prefer, please tell me in a review or pm me. Once again, I have lost an interest in writing this, but I will make this a longer story if you all enjoy it.**

 **Since I was already editing _Guilds Online_ on my phone, I figured I should edit this too. It's a real pain, but why not. Hope this doesn't seem too rushed, because I think it is. **

**If you have questions or concerns, review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

The Live was...interesting, to say the least. We all had the greatest time together, and from the outside, it would look like Honoka, Kotori, and I were the childhood friends everyone knew us to be. But the three of us had practically grown up together from a relatively young age, so we knew one another quite well.

We were simply caught up in the moment and wanted to perform this last Live of our's to the fullest. Next year, Muse will have disbanded, and we won't be able to see the third years as often as we would liked to.

During the break after the third years graduated, we all planned on going to the beach again. We figured since Eli, Nozomi, and Nico would be more busy with their college courses and exams later on, we should make the most of this break. But of course, we had our own exams to do, so we couldn't always hang out with one another.

We all showed up to the beach at Maki's villa which turned out better than I thought. Honoka and Kotori spoke to me normally, allowing my to do so back. Of course, I silently questioned this, but I never voiced it. Afterwards though, the two of them always rejected every other opportunity for the nine of us to get together.

Soon, the third years split ways as well to get ready for college. Eli and Nozomi were going to Keio University to study business. Nico, though, wasn't going to college and was going to audition at Japanese agencies to try and be recognized to be an idol. The first years, last I heard, were preparing for exams. As for myself, I was studying while assisting my parents with packing up.

My parents had lived in Osaka this whole time and my father still had a business there, so they had to go back. We had settled our differences now, so I did not reject them moving back. Of course, my conversation with Yukino lingered in my mind, and I wondered when I should approach my mother with the question.

Engrossed in my studies as well as my thoughts, I did not hear when my mother knocked on my bedroom door. It was not until she set her hand on my head that I snapped at her presence.

"O-okaa-san..." I stuttered, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Hello, Umi-chan." she moved behind me and began running her fingers through my hair, occasionally twisting it with her fingers, only to straighten it out again.

Her actions calmed me a bit and I went back to studying. She continued for a few quiet minutes before she suddenly stopped, her hands moving to my shoulders, resting there.

"Okaa-san...?" I turned my head a bit to look at her from the corner of my eye. She had a fond smile spread on her lips, yet her brows were creased ever so slightly, exposing her troubled thoughts.

"Okaa-san...?" her eyes flicked up at me when I called her the second time. I slowly turned in my seat, allowing me to face her. "What is wrong?" she didn't respond. "You look troubled."

She chuckled a bit to herself. "You look troubled, as well." she muttered before she looked at me again. I couldn't help but smile. I stood, and gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her over to sit on my bed.

"What is wrong, okaa-san?" I asked softly. Over the course of her visit, I managed to rekindle my relationship with my parents. My sudden claim those years ago about my sexuality startled my mother, causing her to act out of pure instinct.

"I'm leaving...again." she said quietly. "I'm leaving you again...just like I had before." she looked at me, her grey eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm leaving, yet why won't you do something about it?" she pleaded me for an answer, hoping that what she was doing wouldn't damage our relationship again.

"Because I know you will come back." it was a simple answer, but I knew she would want an explanation.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You came here, right? You came here to mend our relationship in the hopes that we could return to what we were before, right?" she nodded, her eyes pointed at the floor. "Then I know you will come back."

"But what if I leave you for good? Just like before?"

"But you did not leave for good." she looked up again, her eyes now filled with confusion. "You are here, right? You were gone for 8 years, but you are right here, now. That means you were never gone for good. It just means that it took you 8 years to get back." I gently rested my hand upon her's. "I know you will leave again, but I also know you will be back. I can say that without question." she looked like she was going to cry, but she quickly blinked them away and swiped her hands over her eyes to prevent them from falling.

"Arigatou, Umi-chan." she gripped my hand before allowing her head to fall on my shoulder. It was in that moment that I realized the love she had for me. I smiled, knowing I had my mother in my life again.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head and looked at me gently. "Now, what troubles you, love?" I was caught off guard by the question, but was able to gather myself quickly after that. Well, I wanted to ask her for advice, so why not ask her now?

"You know, okaa-san...I had always loved Kotori." she nodded, still giving me all of her attention. "I had just broken up with her on the day of the festival. Or rather, she broke up with me."

"Oh, Umi-chan..." she wound an arm around me, bring me in to rest my head on her shoulder. "How are things between you two?"

"Well...Honoka loved her as well, so after she broke up with me, she moved on to be with Honoka." I didn't include the part in which they had an affair, but I didn't want to make it too complicated.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for that." she consoled me gently.

"It is alright, I have gotten over it, but now, I am not sure what to do..." she pulled away a bit, allowing her to see my face.

"What do you mean by that?" she continually rubbed my shoulders and arms in a comforting fashion which I found quite relaxing.

"I know I still love Kotori, but I think...no, I know I love another person, as well." she stared at me quietly, not saying anything. "I am not sure what to do now."

Wordlessly, she pulled me into an embrace and began rubbing my back to silently console me. "You said it yourself. I came back here, right?" I nodded against her shoulder. "When I was in Osaka, I had a lot of time to think of what I had done." she chuckled nostalgically. "I had just abandoned my one and only daughter because she loved a girl. I realized my mistake, but I was so afraid to come back."

"Why?" I had to question. In those 8 years of her absence, I thought my mother hated me. I remember I used to sit on the doorstep and wait for her to pull up in her car, but she never did. At some point in my first year of junior high, I told myself she wasn't coming back and I stopped believing in her return.

"I was afraid you would reject me." and now, I knew why I never saw her car pull up in front of the house. She was afraid that after so long, I wouldn't acknowledge her as my mother anymore, and that scared her.

"But you know..." she started. "I told myself that I wouldn't know how you felt about me if I didn't come back. So, I followed my heart and came back to see you, and now look." she pulled away again, holding my face in my soft hands. "We have forgiven the past and allowed ourselves to move on. So, follow your heart, and take the path in which it tells you."

I smiled, laying my hands upon her's and bumping our foreheads together. "Arigatou, okaa-san." she moved up to kiss my forehead gently before grabbing me into another hug.

"Of course, Umi-chan." we stayed that way for a while before we got up to walking around the estate. We spoke idly about the 8 years we were apart, allowing the other to relive the moments they were absent from our lives.

I was happy...oh so happy to have my mother in my life again. She understood me in a way no one else could, and loved me in a way no one else could, even with 8 years missing from our lives together.

It was unique and new, and it brought a certain brightness in my life. It made me happy. She made me happy, and for now, that was all I needed.

* * *

Time flew quickly over the next few weeks. Okaa-san and otou-san moved back to Osaka, grandpa grew healthy enought to leave the hospital and now lived with Satoshi, Yukino and I in their house. Entrance exams were also completed, and in a few days time, the new school year would come around.

I met up with the first years every now and then, engrossing myself in whatever vacation we had left. Tsubasa often came with us and we normally walked around Akihabara, watching Rin and Hanayo browse through the stores or allowing Tsubasa to take us to some amazing restaurant or stand to eat or snack at.

Maki and I didn't make many suggestions, simply following them and enjoying ourselves while doing so. We often talked about our next school year, telling one another of our plans.

Rin, Hanayo and Maki had their duties with the Idol Research Club, saying they were just going to keep track of the other school idols in Japan. Tsubasa said she was continuing being a school idol with Erena and Anju, even though it was a bit awkward for her. I had the Student Council to deal with as well as the Archery Club.

During this time with the four of them, I tried to imagine our upcoming school year. Rin, Hanayo, Maki and I seemed okay to still talk during school, but we weren't sure what Honoka and Kotori would be doing, especially if they would go back to the Idol Research Club. Tsubasa was on awkward terms with Erena and Anju and was hesitant on continuing being an idol with them, until we encouraged her. I had Student Council with Honoka and Kotori and since they hadn't shown up at all during our second year, I wasn't sure if they would our third year. Maki offered to help me when she wasn't busy, but I told her I could manage.

I also thought of my relationship with Tsubasa. I know I harbored some sort of attraction towards her, but I wasn't sure how far those feelings went. I was also hesitant since she didn't seem to display any kind of affection that went beyond friendship. Although, I had a similar problem with Kotori. The difference though, was that she had always displayed affection that went beyond friendship to me and everyone else, so I wasn't ever sure if her feelings for me had changed at that time.

Back then, I had followed my heart, and took the leap to cross another boundary in my relationship with Kotori. Maybe I would do that with Tsubasa, but for now, I was content with what we had.

* * *

School was starting in a few days, and I was super nervous. Now I had to think about my future more than ever, and I was going to see Anju and Erena again. Being third years now might also mean that I would spend less time with Umi. It couldn't be helped, but I was still saddened by this realization.

I had grown accustomed to hanging out with Umi everyday. On school days, I would walk over to Otonokizaka when she had Archery practice or work for the Student Council, or she would walk over when I had Idol practice. When there was no school, we would meet up at a certain bench in the park and start our day from there.

I've known Umi for a little less than a year, but with the way we interact, she feels like a childhood friend. We know where the other wants to go on certain days, we can read the thoughts of one another, we know what one another is feeling...at least, that's what it feels like. Its what it seems like. But if we really did know one another's feelings, would she know of my feelings for her? And if she knew of these feelings, how would she react? Would she be happy? Surprised? Disgusted? I didn't want to think about. Just the thought of her walking away from me hurt a lot.

I was so confused.

I didn't know what to do. When I told Anju I had feelings for her, she looked quite shocked. She told me she didn't feel the same, and let me down softly. It hurt to be rejected, but at least she didn't walk away. I grew accustomed to being with her as a friend even though I harbored feelings for her. But a few months later, she asked me if I still had feelings for her. When I replied yes, she told me that she returned my feelings and asked to go out with me. I was ecstatic when she said that, and we had a steady relationship for about a year.

But when we went out on a date one weekend, she told me she wanted to break up. She said she's had feelings for Erena for quite some time, and that was when I questioned myself: Did I ever really know she loved me? After all the hugs, the holding of hands, the small kisses, the saying of 'I love you' over the phone and in person...was it ever real?

I was so confused.

I knew I loved her, and I thought she loved me, but it seems I was wrong. I was so confused, wondering if the year I spent with Anju was a waste. She didn't have feelings for me, or rather, she had split her feelings for me, giving the larger portion of her love to Erena.

Now that I love Umi, I didn't want to make the same mistake. What if I confessed and Umi decided to go out with me on a whim? What she went out with me because she didn't want to hurt my feelings? What if Anju went out with me because she felt bad for rejecting me?

I was so confused.

These thoughts clouded my mind for the longest time. I didn't know what to do.

I am so confused.

* * *

A knock sounded on my door, and I lifted myself off my couch to open the door. Opening it, I met with the girl I had fallen in love with. I smiled, beckoning her in. She greeted my siblings before giving me a look. I told my siblings to entertain themselves for a bit before I followed her to my room. She sat herself on my bed and looked relatively stressed. I sat beside her and waited for her to say something, but she didn't, so I figured I'd start.

"What's up, Maki-chan?" I asked softly. I was told time and time again that I spoke rather harshly, but over the years, I learned to calm my tone in times like this.

"I'm just...worried." she muttered. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder, not saying anything else. She always stopped at that and normally wouldn't continue unless I dragged it out of her.

I didn't know how she felt. I couldn't know how she felt, and that made me upset from time to time. Maki-chan was not necessarrily the type of person to express her feelings, which is why I envied Umi and her ability to talk of sensitive topics with Maki-chan so easily. All I knew was that she was worried about the upcoming school year.

I knew she had to deal with the Idol Club, as well as keep a good relationship with the second, now third, years. She and Umi were close friends now so I wasn't worried about that, but Honoka and Kotori were also in the Idol Club, so she said to conversate with them. Things were going to be awkward this year, but I prepared myself to be there for Maki-chan if she needed me. That was all I could do.

"You can talk to me...you know that, right?" I asked, turning my head slightly to see her face.

"Yes...I know." she had a small smile before she slid her head down to lay on my lap.

I played with her red locks as she layed there, the room silent with nothing but the noise of the television and my siblings out in the living room.

With the amount of time the two of us spent uselessly bickering about equally useless stuff, times like this were special to me. I was able to simply enjoy her presence and bask in the reality of being together with her.

I was content with this, but I wasn't happy.

I wanted her to talk to me. I wanted her to open up to me, but I guess I'll just have to wait. So I'll wait. I'll wait until she's ready.

That was all I could do for her.

* * *

It was the first day of school for my third year.

I walked alone amongst the other students, listening to the several conversations taking place around me.

Third years talked about needing to stress over college and their career choices, second years were simply excited for the new year, and first years were either more excited or were nervous.

I know I needed to really think about a college choice. I already knew my career choice, but the college I would go to was a different story. There was also the need to think of another career choice in case something happened and I couldn't go into fashion.

But I wasn't stressing over that.

What I had been stressing over was my situation with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. I hadn't spoken to Umi-chan much over the break, so I didn't know how she felt. Honoka-chan though, she didn't even bother to hide her hate towards our old friend.

Umi-chan's name was almost forbidden in her presence. At the mention of her, she would immediately turn sour and begin to speak her hate towards Umi-chan, disregarding the feelings the people around her would have.

I didn't exactly hate Umi-chan, but I was quite upset. She could at least tell me what had happened, but I guess I wasn't making the situation better by also giving her the cold shoulder.

I walked into the school building, glancing at the board to find my entrance number.

 _"Class 3-A, huh..."_

I slowly made my way over to the room, catching glances of Maki-chan with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan in one of the second year classes. It's been a while since I've seen them. Honoka-chan insisted we spend the break alone with one another so we don't get into fights with anyone else.

But ignoring them doesn't make it any better...

I entered the classroom, not bothering to look at my classmates, but quickly finding my seat. They were numbered on the board, and I saw that I sat by the window near the back. Kind of like in my second year. I made my way over, sat down, and stared out the window.

In the background, I could here other students filing in, finding there friends. Honoka-chan had come early to school with Yukiho-chan and Arisa-chan since they were really excited and she told me she was in Class 3-B. I didn't have many other friends, so I didn't bother waiting for anyone.

I didn't bother to look at the students sitting around me, keeping my gaze out the window.

I kept thinking about the Idol Club, needing to see Maki-chan, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan. I think I was okay with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan, but Maki-chan had gotten really close with Umi-chan when we separated, so I wasn't sure of my relationship with her.

Then there was the Student Council. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan would be in the same room whenever we would have to work. Honoka-chan and I didn't exactly have to go to the Idol Club since there wasn't much to do, but Umi-chan also had the Archery Club. She would be really busy, but knowing Umi-chan, she'll make time for her school work, the Archery Club, the Student Council and her personal life.

Honoka-chan and I though...whenever we had to go to the Student Council, we never went. Honoka-chan kept using the excuse that she didn't want to see Umi-chan, so we always left school to go eat at her place and spend all of our time there.

A part of me felt bad for making Umi-chan do all the work. She wasn't even President; she was Vice President. But there was a part of me that I didn't want to admit existed, telling me that Umi-chan deserved it. After she gave me the cold shoulder during our relationship without a reason, this was her karma.

I was almost disgusted that I thought this way, and it wasn't even just the thoughts towards Umi-chan. My thoughts even wandered to resent Maki-chan and the third years for siding with Umi-chan.

I hated myself for it.

It wasn't long till the teacher came in, and roll call started after we bowed as a class. I kept my eyes drilled to the wooden surface of my desk, tracing my finger along the indentations.

"Next."

"Hai."

My heart stopped.

"My name is Sonoda Umi, and I'm the Captain of the Archery Club. I hope we'll get along this year." and with that, she bowed, and sat down.

I stared at her for a while in shock.

Out of all the classes she could have gotten in, it had to be mine.

Out of all the seats she could have been seated in, it was the one beside me.

I looked away, remembering everything we've been through together.

All the laughs, the smiles, the tears; we've been through so much together.

I glanced over again and saw that she was also looking at me. For once, in such a long time, I was finally able to meet her gaze. Her brown orbs held so much emotion as she stared at me. I forced myself to look away and stare at my desk again.

Out of every girl I had to separate myself from, why did it have to be Umi-chan?

* * *

 **Hmm...internal dialogue from Kotori-chan.**

 **If you're confused on why she's thinking this way, it'll be a little bit explained next chapter. I felt like this chapter was quite long so I didn't want to prolong in further with Kotori's internal argument with herself.**

 **Hope you still enjoy my weak attempts on continuing this story. Also, please check my weak attempt to write a Gaming-based story. Not sure if it's good or not, nor do I know where to take the story. Your comments on it will be helpful.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Yes, I am still alive.**

 **Lots of stuff had happened in the past few months, and within these few months, I have lost my progress for this chapter multiple times, which means I have written this multiple times.**

 **So I apologize for how crappy this is. It's really short, and it's really bad.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions or concerns, make sure you review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live**

xxx

[Kotori-chan] Umi-chan is in my class.

That was all she had to say before I started fidgeting in my seat. I constantly tapped my pencil against the blank paper of my notebook and fixed my gaze towards the clock every few seconds for the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

See, I was the kind of person that would always sleep as soon as the bell had rung. Class would start, and after five minutes, I would lay my head down and close my eyes. The next time I was conscious, the classroom would be empty, save for my two childhood friends. But that was later in the year, when my teacher finally realized that no matter how many times she tapped my head with her clipboard or screamed my name, I would fall asleep.

Before that though, _she_ would always wake me up. _She_ would shake me softly, calling my name, trying to wake me up before the teacher came. When _she_ was successful, she would help me with the problem I was told to do, show me the passage I was supposed to read, and whisper the question the teacher asked me. When _she_ failed to wake me, _she_ 'd reprimand me for sleeping in class before helping me with everything I missed.

When I really thought about it, I was really dependent on _her_. I always asked _her_ for help and took up _her_ time with my own selfish desires, and _she_ always agreed to help, no matter how selfish or stupid they were. _She_ always lectured me, but I knew _she_ just cared. _She_ always overreacted, but I knew _she_ was just worried.

 _She_ always stood by Kotori-chan and I, making sure we didn't get hurt in any way. When we were hurt, _she_ would comfort us until _she_ was assured we were fine. _She_ was always so attentive, always catching when one of us was putting up a façade of any kind. _She_ knew how to get through to us in the toughest times and always did what was best for us.

Did I do anything for _her_? _She_ 's given me so much, and has done so much for me. Have I ever returned _her_ generosity, or did I take it all for granted?

I hadn't noticed that I had stopped all other movements and simply stared at the blank sheet of paper before me. My thoughts were only broken by the shriek of the school bell, but even then, I didn't move from my seat till the class cleared.

xxx

I had been hearing rumors of Umi-chan working really hard by herself in the Student Council since Honoka-chan and I haven't been showing up. I would suggest stopping by and helping for a bit, but she always refused. I felt bad to a certain extent, but another part of me - the part of me I hated - kept telling me that she deserves it.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Umi-chan kept her eyes on the board or on her notebook, refusing to even glance my way. I guess it was for the best. I'm not exactly sure how it would go if we ever started speaking to one another again, especially with the way Honoka-chan treats Umi-chan.

Honoka-chan and I are studying at her place again, not bothering to stop by the Student Council room. A part of me still feels bad for leaving Umi-chan to do all the work, but another part of me keeps saying that she deserves it.

I always found myself thinking about Umi-chan, but I could never figure out why. Whenever she popped into my head, the only things I would remember were the many ways that Umi-chan had showed her love and support for both me and Honoka-chan. I could never bring myself to think of Umi-chan in a bad way, and that always confused me.

I should be angry with Umi-chan. I should be angry because she was keeping something from me, and still is. A relationship is built on trust, and how are she and I supposed to be in a good relationship if she doesn't trust me enough to tell me everything?

xxx

"Minami-san." my teacher called me after the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Hai?" I hope I wasn't in any sort of trouble.

"It appears that you and Kousaka-san have not been attending the student council regularly. Please do so. I understand you are in a club, but it is still your responsibility." she scolded me.

"Hai..." I said before she walked out. I sighed a bit. Dread filled me as I anticipated seeing Umi-chan again. My phone buzzed in my hand and I saw a text from Honoka-chan stating she'd meet me at my class. I responded, saying 'ok' and patiently waited for Honoka-chan to pop in the classroom.

xxx

"Ready?" I asked Kotori-chan with my hand on the doorknob. She looked impossibly nervous to see _her_ again, but it couldn't be helped. The teachers wanted us to take responsibility for our duties. She nodded slowly, breathing deeply. Taking that as her 'go', I opened the door, only to see _her_ , sitting alone at one of the tables, writing diligently on one of the many papers scattered and stacked around her.

"May I inquire what brought you here?" she asked without looking up from the paper.

"The teachers wanted us to come and, uh, help." why am I getting nervous?

"I am perfectly capable to taking care of everything myself. You are welcome to leave." she said, taking another paper from one of the many stacks and continuing her diligent work.

"Well, the teachers said we have to be here."

"I will make sure to inform them that you do help, but are occupied with other extracurricular activities so you do not come often. You may leave, now." she was now beginning to anger me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked incredulously. She spared me a glance before turning back to the paper.

I had never seen her look at me like that.

"You know what? Fine. We'll leave, but I have to ask you something first." I made sure to keep an eye on her to see if this elicited any reaction from her. "Did you ever really love her?" she stopped writing for a moment.

"Honoka-chan, it's fine. Let's just go." Kotori-chan tried to stop me, but _her_ silence interested me.

"Did you ever love her?" I asked again, to which she resumed writing. I felt my anger rise at her silence. I couldn't take not getting feedback from her.

I just blew.

"Well, I've loved her." her movements didn't falter. "I've always loved Kotori-chan! But you know what? The moment you came, she was head over heels for you. All I wanted was for her to be happy, so I spent all this time getting you two together and guess what? Kotori-chan was happy. But now? No. She isn't happy anymore. At first, she cried everyday because you were ignoring her. Do you know how that makes me feel? I gave up the girl I loved to someone who doesn't even care to talk to her anymore! Do you know how that makes me feel?" I was shouting now, my thoughts pouring out of me in merciless waves of rage.

"I left her to _you_ , and _you_ just left her to her thoughts, trying to think about what she did wrong! If you don't love her, then just say so!" I was spent. Yelling really did take a lot out of you. Kotori-chan was still tugging on my uniform sleeve, trying to get me to stop. "Say it." _she_ still didn't falter, no sound being made from her other than dull tapping sound of the pen against the table. "Say it. Say that you don't love her. Then, Kotori-chan can really move on." _with me_ , I thought to myself.

"I do not love her." she said, and to be honest, I was surprised. Sure, I was asking for it, but I never expected her to actually say it. I was more prepared to walk with, with Kotori-chan's hand in my own as _she_ still sat there being a coward.

"I have said it." she spoke again. "Now leave." before I could say anything else, Kotori-chan ran out the door. I looked back at _her_ in disgust before I ran after Kotori-chan.

I don't need to make up anything to _her_. That was what I decided.

xxx

 **This was really crappy work, especially after such a long break. I apologize. It seems I have lost my inspiration in the Love Live series, and this story itself, but I will attempt to get back into the series so I can continue this.**

 **I may or may not write another story alongside this, and write some one-shots to try and get myself going again. I feel like it isn't fair to leave you all at this point, especially since no one is really happy right now, in this story.**

 **Anyway, I will try to get back into this and improve my writing. Once again, thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**And, I live.**

 **Hello, again! I had such a hard time writing this...I know what I want for this story. I can put all the major scenes in my head and I'm satisfied with it, but when I actually write it out, it just isn't right. That's a big reason it took me so long to write this. I was just never satisfied with the chapter till now.**

 **Anyway, I have created another planning sheet for this story, and I will probably finish this within the next few chapters. There is only so much I think should go on, and then I have an epilogue, of sorts, planned, in case readers don't like the ending.**

 **Well, once again, if you have any questions or concerns, review or pm me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

I ran and ran, not realizing Honoka-chan was calling me from somewhere behind me. Or rather, I did hear her, but I just wanted to be alone.

I couldn't believe it.

She didn't love me anymore? Is that the reason she walked away from me? Because she didn't love me anymore? Did I do something that made her lose interest in me? What caused her to suddenly not have feelings for me anymore? Or has she stopped having feelings for me for a long time and just never said anything…?

But then again, I did break up with her. On a whim, as well.

I stopped running when I thought about the day I broke up with her. She looked rather indifferent when I told her, and had a fixed smile on her lips as if she had been preparing herself for that moment. That was the last time we spoke to one another with any kind of sincerity. Well, if our conversation that day had any sincerity at all.

It was also the last time she looked at me so lovingly.

I always loved the way she would look at me, and only at me. She looked at me as if I was the only thing that she ever knew. She paid such close attention to everything about and around me, that I sometimes wondered if she could read my mind in any way. Sometimes I thought that she had been spending too much time with Nozomi-chan.

" _I hope she treats you well…"_

Those were the last words she said to me that night before she walked away to who knows where. That was also the last time she ever laid her hands on me. The feeling of her calloused hands rubbing against my cheeks and skin; the feeling of her lips on mine one last time; the tugging ache in my chest as our distance grew all hit me the same time my knees hit the floor.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and felt my face get pressed against something soft.

"It's okay, Kotori-chan. I'll always love you." Honoka-chan whispered against my head. "So don't cry anymore." rather than cry about what Umi-chan had just said, I was crying about what happened that night.

Her calm composure, her fixed smile, her expecting eyes, and her seemingly practiced words and gestures…

I cried harder at the thought.

Had she seen our break up coming and had resolved her feelings before that night?

Thinking about that made me wonder what kinds of feelings Umi-chan had been hiding before we broke up. How little did I know about her in those last few weeks, months even, of our relationship?

* * *

I stared out the window, seeing Kotori on the ground with Honoka comforting her. Seeing her now, on the ground, most likely crying, made me want to comfort her, but I didn't have that right anymore. I don't even think I have the right to ever speak to her again.

' _I don't love her anymore.'_

"This is for the best, right?" I asked, only to receive the silence of the empty student council room. I sighed before going to sit back down in front of the piles of papers to continue approving or rejecting all these request forms. "Ugh, I had no idea there were _this_ many clubs at this school." I groaned as I read over the papers before signing them, making adjustments, and setting them in separate piles for 'approved', 'rejected', and 'to be revised'.

I groaned again before slumping in my seat, closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was till now. My eyes burned when I closed them, and if I kept them closed for too long, my brain refused to let me open them again. I blinked several times, trying to see if the burning sensation would cease, but to no avail.

After another fifteen minutes of reading, signing, and organizing, I received a text on my phone. I reached over to my bag to retrieve the device to see it was from Tsubasa.

 _[Tsubasa] Hey! I just finished dance practice with Erena and Anju. Did you want to hang out for a bit?_

I glanced over at the clock and then at the papers in front of me.

 _[Me] Sure. I am still at the school. Where do you want to meet?_

I sent before stacking the papers and putting them in bins and setting them on the side for tomorrow. My phone dinged, notifying me that she had just replied.

 _[Tsubasa] Why are you still at school? Well, you can tell me when I get there. I'll be by the gate. See you soon!_

I smiled a bit before slipping my phone into my bag. Her cheerful nature always seemed to brighten my day, even when she wasn't present. I put away the rest of the papers before locking the student council room and returning the key to the teachers' room. I made my way outside and was immediately drawn to the individual dressed in white, who was standing by the gate.

' _Heh, that white uniform really does stand out…'_

She happened to turn her head and see me, and waved to me with a huge smile on her face. I returned it with my own smile, which I was pretty sure she noticed.

I haven't spent a great amount of time with Tsubasa, but in the little time we have hung out with one another, I feel like I've been able to learn quite a lot about her, and vice versa. She reminded me of Kotori, in the way that she knew how to spark up a conversation, and she could be quite pushy if she wanted to. Not that I minded.

"Ready?" she asked me when I was within ear shot.

"Yeah."

* * *

It wasn't that rare that I would be stared at in the streets. I would pass a number of crowds that would turn to look at me and whisper and gossip to their companions. Usually it was because of my uniform, and the fact that I went to UTX, but after Love Live, a lot of people recognized me as the leader of A-Rise. Now that I hang out with Umi now, it seems that we get more stares.

It isn't surprising though.

Tsubasa from A-Rise, and Umi from μ's. Both having competed against one another in Love Live, which has gotten increasingly popular in a short amount of time. Because of this, the two of us are kind of famous, especially in Akihabara, where there are posters with our faces on them everywhere. It bothered me in the beginning, but I gradually got used to it. Umi didn't seem fazed by any of it either, so I guess she had gotten used to it too. That, or she never minded from the start. But from the short amount of time I had spent getting to know Umi, I highly doubt that she was never bothered by the attention.

Speaking of Umi, I've always seen her as a very attentive individual, who prided some form of perfection, and was never distracted by anything, but today, she seemed a bit off. I always caught her either looking at one of those year old posters, or nodding off. We had stopped at a park and she seemed to be nodding off again.

"Umi, are you okay?" this was unusual. She isn't normally this tired, and the school year had just started. There was no way she had to study for exams and stuff already.

"Hm? Y-Yeah, sorry. Tired, I guess." she sighed and settled into the bench a bit, closing her eyes and sighing again.

"Umi, what were you doing at school this late?" she didn't give me any sort of response. "You don't have after school practice anymore, and you shouldn't have archery practice today. Today should be...student council?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes open now, while looking at her hands. "But you're just the vice president, right? Plus, the year just started. There shouldn't be a lot of work. You look exhausted." and then she surprised me, yet again.

She turned to me and rested her forehead on my shoulder, causing me to stiffen a bit. We were silent for the longest time, and I tried to relax under her, although I didn't want to move too suddenly. She might think I'm uncomfortable and she'll move away (which wasn't the case). I managed to completely relax under her without her moving from her spot on my shoulder. As I calmed myself down, I heard her breathing evenly and softly.

' _Is she sleeping?'_

I tried to roam my eyes around, trying to find some sort of sign telling me whether or not she was asleep. After listening to her breathing quietly for a little while longer, I accepted the fact that she was out like a light in the middle of a park, on an old bench, and using my bony shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

I watched her for a while, her chest and shoulders rising and falling evenly as she soundly slept. A lock of her hair fell from her ear and became part of the dark veil that covered her face. I figured it wasn't too late just yet, so I sat there just watching the other people in the distance. There were elderly couples taking strolls at their own pace, there were children running around, talking up a storm, there were groups of girls and guys hanging out with one another before they went home, and of course, there were young couples.

I glanced down at Umi and wondered how she and Minami-san used to be. From what I know, Minami-san is a rather touchy-feely person and is always open to physical contact, while Umi, on the other hand, is not. Did Minami-san constantly initiate hand holding and hugs while in public? Or did she contain herself for her and Umi's moments of privacy?

Then I thought about my relationship with Anju.

Anju and Minami-san were similar in the way that they both love to be in physical contact with their loved ones. When we were away from prying eyes, Anju always sat next to me, shoulder to shoulder, and would often lay against me or spontaneously kiss me. But although she was touchy-feely, she maintained a more professional distance from me when we were out in the open and only sent me sideway glances. It was enough for me, though.

I smiled at the fond memories.

When I was with Anju, my heart always felt full. Just having her near me was enough for me to feel content; and whenever she smiled, the butterflies that were fluttering softly in my stomach would begin to beat their wings more rampantly. When she laughed, I never wanted her to stop. When she sang, I only ever compared her voice to that of an angel's.

And when she broke up with me, I could feel nothing but this deep, aching pain that persists to this very day.

I glanced down at Umi again and wondered what I felt with her.

Yes, when I was with her, I felt more happy than I ever had in these past few months. She brought this light back into my life that had gone away when Anju started dating Erena. She made me feel warm and safe, and it always felt right to talk to her about what I was feeling.

But was this love?

* * *

I groaned a bit and started moving, feeling the ache in my neck. That would be a pain tomorrow. I turned my head a bit and noticed the object under me began to stiffen. I opened my eyes and blinked several times, trying to take in my surroundings and remember what I was doing before I had fallen asleep.

 _Tsubasa…_

With the realization that I had fallen asleep while out with Tsubasa, I shot up, immediately regretting it due to the uncomfortable stiffness in my neck, and the white spots that blocked my vision for a solid ten seconds. I blinked again and met Tsubasa's bewildered expression, most likely wondering why I had shot up the way I did.

Then I felt my face heat up slightly.

The object I was sleeping against…

I had fallen asleep on Tsubasa.

"A-Ah! I am so sorry I fell asleep on you, Tsubasa! I was just, uh, really tired today from all the work, and last night I didn't get too much sleep because I was studying and before that I was-"

"Hey," she put her hands out in front of me, telling to me to stop my rambling. "It's fine, really. You looked exhausted, so I figured I'd let you rest." she smiled understandably and I relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't gotten much sleep lately." I slumped back against the bench. The sun has nearly set.

"Why not? The year has just started and you haven't gotten much sleep? How many assignments do you receive from class?" she tried to joke a bit.

"Not just that. Yes, there is classwork and homework, but there is also the Student Council work, and I still attend the Archery club, so I need to train for that, still. I'm also going to college next year and I'm going to be inheriting my parents' dojo afterwards. They aren't really here to care for it, and my grandpa is very sick. My grandfather has also gone away somewhere and will most likely not return. My cousin also doesn't care much about a life with the dojo, so I know she wouldn't want it. There are more responsibilities with it all, and I guess I've been neglecting proper rest."

"Well you can't just do everything on your own." she reprimanded lightly. "Aren't you only the vice president at your school? Where's the president?"

"It's Honoka."

"Oh…right." she seemed to think a bit before asking, "Is she neglecting the work?"

"That's half of it...I think. The rest is that I drive her and Kotori away." I slumped further into the bench. "I can't see them together… not yet. Well, maybe not ever."

 _Yes, I still love her._

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes, thinking about what I had said just a few hours ago to Kotori and Honoka.

" _I do not love her. I have said it. Now leave."_

I couldn't believe I actually said that. No, I couldn't believe I even thought that! The hurt on Kotori's face, and the anger on Honoka's both burned into my memory. Not ever did I think about hurting either one of them, and now I had just hurt them both. My feelings are everywhere. I couldn't think straight anymore.

I thought about Tsubasa and our current relationship. When I thought about her, I felt warm and safe, and felt that I was able to talk to her about so many things. But when I thought about Kotori, my heart would always beat faster, my palms would get sweaty, and I would become a stuttering mess. Like I always have. My thoughts about Kotori were much more intense, and much more constant than the thoughts I had about Tsubasa. That would mean I love Kotori, right? But what about Tsubasa? Did I love her?

* * *

After Tsubasa deemed it was too dark to be outside, I had walked her to her house before walking over to Yuki-nee's house. Tsubasa said she would either call or text me about something tonight, and it got me a bit nervous because she didn't specify what it was about. She saw that I was worried and told me it was nothing bad, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

After a quick dinner with Yuki-nee, Satoshi, and grandpa, I took an even quicker shower before drying off and checking my phone. I hadn't gotten anything from Tsubasa yet, so I changed and went back outside to spend a bit of time with grandpa. Satoshi said he needed to sleep early because he has to get up early for work, and Yuki-nee insisted she sleep with him, so it was just grandpa and I.

We talked a lot about the past, but also the present. He told me about how shy I was and how he was proud at how much I had grown. Then he told me some funny stories from his time at the hospital after he befriended some other patients there. He was a lot more lively now, and I was very happy about that. I missed this side of him.

"So, how about you, Umi?" he asked me with a soft smile. I watched as the wrinkles on his face seemed to bunch together into waves.

"What about me?"

"You seem to be troubled lately." ah, was I that obvious? It seemed like everyone knew something was up with me. He seemed to hear my unsaid question and said, "You don't sleep till very late, and you space out quite a bit. You also spend an awful long time after from home." he chuckled a bit before continuing. "I had to calm Satoshi-kun down so many times because he was afraid you had been kidnapped or something." I smiled when I heard that. Satoshi is such a great person. I'm so glad Yuki-nee hadn't married some jerk.

"So?" he looked at me expectantly. "What has been bothering you?" he probably wouldn't let me go until I told him. He was stubborn like that. But it's not a bad thing.

"You see...I broke up with my girlfriend a few months ago. Afterwards, she started dating someone, and I also met someone. That someone...makes me feel safe. It feels like I can spill all my secrets to them, and I know they'd be safe." I smiled, and he did too. "I thought I loved this person, but when I thought about my ex-girlfriend again…"

"You realize you still love her." he finished for me.

"Yeah…" I slumped on the table and buried my face into my arms. "I don't know what to do, grandpa!" I whined, and he chuckled and pat my head slowly.

"Why don't you just talk?"

"Talk?" I looked up. His hand was still on my head. "Talk with who?"

"With the two girls who are constantly in your head, silly." I lifted and dropped his hand on my head. I winced under the weight, but it was't uncomfortable.

"Talk to them about what?" he sighed and I heard another voice in the room.

"For someone who I used to say was the smartest in the world, you sure are a bit dense, Umi-chan." Yuki-nee giggled before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Dense? I don't get it." grandpa shook his head with a smile, and Yuki-nee just laughed again. "Also, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I'm just not tired, yet. But Umi-chan, why don't you just talk to these two girls so you can sort your feelings out with one another?" oh. Talk. Right. "Normally, it's easier to think about something when you have two heads put together. Maybe they're feeling the same way you are, and are just as confused as you are. You might just kill two birds with one stone! Just open up, and talk to them."

It made sense. I guess I could talk to Tsubasa, but Kotori? I wasn't so sure about that. The relationship I have with Tsubasa is still unclear, and it would make sense for me to question it. But with Kotori? Our relationship is as ex-girlfriends, and now, estranged friends. Also, after what I said to Kotori today, I doubt she would want to talk to me. I also doubt Honoka would let me talk to Kotori.

Yuki-nee must have sensed my troubled thoughts and poked my cheek. I turned to look at her, and her finger just sunk further into my skin.

"Just sleep on it, okay? Also, know that you don't have to talk to either of them right away. It's up to you, whether or not you want to talk to them at all. If you don't think you're ready to talk about your feelings, then don't force yourself to. Ne?" she smiled again, and so did grandpa. Their smiles were contagious, and I smiled back.

"Mm. Arigatou, Yuki-nee, grandpa." Yuki-nee nodded before patting my head again and getting up, yawning while doing so. She kissed grandpa on the cheek and bid us good night.

"Should we go to sleep too?" grandpa asked me.

"Yeah...we should."

After helping grandpa into his bed, I went back to my room and checked my phone before going to bed. And there it was, a message from Tsubasa. I ran to brush my teeth really quick and turned out my lights before climbing under my covers and checking my phone.

 _[Tsubasa] Hey, Umi. I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow like we did today? I wanted to talk to you about something. I promise it's nothing bad! I hope to see you tomorrow!_

I smiled as I read it. Maybe Yuki-nee was right. Maybe we do think the same.

I typed my message really quick before sending it to her. I set my phone on the little table beside my bed and close my eyes.

Tomorrow, I will discuss what is in my heart.

* * *

"Goodnight, Tsubasa!" she yelled from down the hall.

"Night, okaa-san!" I yelled back. I went to my room and flopped on my bed with a sigh. Today was a long day. I sat up and rolled my shoulder a bit. It ached a bit, probably from when Umi fell asleep on it.

 _Umi…_

I felt different around her. I always felt safe and protected, and I never felt judged or forced. She is always ready to hear me talk about what's in my head, and always gives her honest feedback regarding the subject. Being with her feels different from when I was with Anju, and I'm not sure what that means.

I heard a ping, and I looked at my phone to see that I had gotten a message. I smiled while reading it. I guess we have a similar issue at hand.

 _[Umi] Hello, Tsubasa. Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you as well. I have archery tomorrow, so I will text you when practice is over. See you tomorrow._

Is this love? I wasn't sure. All I know, is that what I'm feeling is real, and I didn't want to pass it up.

Tomorrow, I will confess what is in my heart.

* * *

 **I apologize for the** _ **huge**_ **delay, but yeah. That was the chapter. I feel like it lacked something, but I don't know if it actually is, or I'm just overly critical of my work.**

 **Also, before the next chapter is posted, I'm going to be going back to edit my previous chapters. I'm not sure if you all will get notified of a "new chapter" or not, so I just wanted to let you all know in advance.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
